The Surprise Part 3
by slayer0109
Summary: Final part of The Surprise! It was asked when Sachiko's parent's would find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Alright, here it is after a long break, which really was just due to finishing up It Started In Her Dreams. I have to thank Claine24 and Maldytah for this one. I love helping you two out and in this case you have helped me tremendously, so thank you. Now to explain this part a little. I actually do have a plan for this stories chapters which is quite odd for me as I normally just write as I go completely unplanned for the most part. Now I'm not saying the plan is very detailed, I just have slight idea's of what should be happening in each chapter. :) Thank you again to both of them noted above. Your idea's have kinda been combined to make a story that I am very excited for and hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

The day was young and Sachiko was beginning to wake up as she let out a yawn and smiled at the soft warm breaths against her still bare chest. She took comfort in this feeling as she opened her eyes slowly and watched Yumi sleep peacefully with her head nuzzled into Sachiko's chest. Sachiko could feel every breath Yumi took and though it was very pleasant and soothing for Sachiko, it was also driving what senses were fully functional at this time of morning wild.

_I must have a problem. . . This feels so good. . . _Sachiko thought to herself as she closed her eyes and let this tingling sensation ripple through her body. It was enough for her to let out a soft gasp and as she felt Yumi reposition, she couldn't help but notice the warmth emanating from Yumi's most precious of places. This of course stopped Sachiko's breathing momentarily as she felt only her heart beat quicker.

_This is no good, that's Yumi's. . . _Sachiko blushed as the younger moved again slightly and that one precious place on Sachiko's mind had now made brief contact with Sachiko's leg which had been intertwined with Yumi's while sleeping. Sachiko swallowed as she felt another wave of desire wash over her from this touch. She wasn't sure how it was possible to still feel this way after what they had finished only hours ago.

_I swear, I'm addicted to this girl. _ Sachiko thought as she tried hard to think about something other than ravishing Yumi once more. She thought about the day ahead of them, she knew they had planned to go shopping with one another. She wondered what types of clothes they would buy and eventually thought about buying something for Yumi to wear. Perhaps they could buy matching pants or a matching shirt?

_No, that would make it obvious that we are a couple. We would need something that others couldn't see. . . Like undergarments. _Sachiko thought as a smile made it's way to her face. _ I wonder what type Yumi would want though, I think a nice lacy red would look good on her. _Sachiko thought as she snapped back to reality realizing her hand had slowly made it's way down Yumi's back and was now resting just below Yumi's bare waist.

_Get a hold of yourself! This is not the way an Ogasawara is supposed to react. . . _Sachiko told herself as she once again felt Yumi's private place touch her leg and send a sudden shock through her body.

"Alright, if you don't get up now we're not leaving this bed anytime soon." Sachiko said as she shook Yumi slightly by the shoulder trying to wake the younger girl before her growing lust got the best of her.

"Yumi, it's time to wake up." Sachiko said as she felt another paralyzing wave course through her body from Yumi's body movement as she stirred in her sleep.

Yumi yawned as her eyes open and the sight of Sachiko's bare chest inches from her face came into view. Yumi swallowed as she stared for a second at the beautiful sight before looking up to Sachiko who like Yumi had a slight blush crossing her face. "G-Good morning."

"Good morning, Yumi." Sachiko said as she went in for a brief but love filled morning kiss, which was really just breaking the last ounce of control Sachiko had.

Yumi jumped a little when she felt Sachiko's hand slide over her backside and rest on the back of her thigh. "S-Sachiko. . .!" Yumi breathed in surprise as Sachiko grinned.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself. Your body has been tempting me all morning." Sachiko admitted as Yumi blushed a little. Sachiko chuckled at this response before pulling Yumi into a tight hug which had sent all sorts of sensations running through both girls bodies. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about Yumi. This isn't the first time and it's most definitely not the last time we will be doing this. In fact I think right now might be a good time to prove that point."

Yumi's eyes went wide as Sachiko's hand made it's way back down to Yumi's backside, but this time Sachiko pulled Yumi's hips closer to hers and before the stunned brunette could say anything Sachiko had pressed her lips against Yumi's.

That is all it would take for Yumi to realize that she wasn't getting away from her lover and instead of trying to argue or fight it, she would give in and let her own desires to be with Sachiko run wild. What started off as a peaceful morning soon turned into a passion filled struggle for dominance as moans and gasps escaped from under the covers.

The memories and actions of the night before repeating themselves as the lust inside both girls boiled over and their hands explored each others bodies thoroughly. This rampant and passionate love making would only last a short time though as about fifteen minutes in a knock at the door would bring the two to their senses.

Sachiko's eyes quickly popped open as she lifted her head from Yumi's stomach that she had been trailing kisses on. Yumi too came to from her almost drunken state that Sachiko's touch had brought her to.

"Sachiko, are you up yet?" The voice called from the other side of the door as Sachiko swallowed and quickly scrambled to poke her head out form under the covers.

"Y-Yes, I'm awake." Sachiko replied as Yumi laid back down and tried to fake sleeping. It was only a moment later that the door opened and Sachiko tried her hardest not to seem nervous. Of course this was no easy task considering that she and Yumi were completely nude under the blanket that they were sharing.

"Are you cold?" Sayako asked as Sachiko glanced down at the blanket for a second before nodding. She had the blanket pulled up to her neck because she knew if her mother saw her bare shoulders she would know she wasn't wearing a shirt. "Oh, Yumi-chan is still sleeping. We can bring this out into the hall if you would like." Sayako said as Sachiko's eyes widened.

"N-No, that is fine, she is a heavy sleeper! I'm sure she will be absolutely fine as long as we're quiet." Sachiko replied in a hurry as Sayako raised an eyebrow.

"Well, alright. I just wanted to ask if you have talked with Youko lately. We haven't seen your Onee-sama for quite some time it would be nice to have her over for dinner every once in awhile." Sayako said as Sachiko nodded.

"Yes, I still talk with her, but you have to understand that she is quite busy with school and her job." Sachiko replied as Sayako smiled.

"I understand, I just think it may be nice to have her over for dinner soon. We can talk and catch up. You can invite Yumi-chan too considering she is part of the family." Sayako said as Sachiko tried hard not to blush. "I'm sure they would both be more than happy to. You've already been spending a lot of time with Yumi-chan lately."

Sachiko froze for a second as she thought about her name being called out in ecstasy by Yumi during their passion filled night. "Yes, She is my little sister though." Sachiko said as Sayako chuckled.

"I know Sachiko. There is nothing wrong with spending this much time with Yumi-chan, I just think it would be nice to catch up with your Onee-sama sometime." Sayako explained as she turned from the bed and made her way to the door. "You two should consider waking up soon though, it's getting quite late in the day already."

"W-We will, thank you." Sachiko said as her mother left the room before turning to Yumi. "Yumi, it's alright now, she is gone." Sachiko said as Yumi rolled over onto her back.

"That was scary." Yumi sighed as Sachiko nodded in agreement. "I guess we should get up huh?"

Sachiko smiled as she turned her head to Yumi. "Yes, we probably should, but first I would like to finish what I started." Sachiko said as she climbed over Yumi once again.

"W-What about your mother?" Yumi asked as Sachiko shrugged.

"It's quite rare for her to check on me. She shouldn't be back and don't worry I will make this quick." Sachiko said as she took a kiss from Yumi's lips and melted all her worry away. Yumi lately had been giving in quicker and quicker to Sachiko's wants and needs. She knew it was because she also wanted to be with Sachiko, she was just a little less forward about it.

* * *

**-X-X-**

The morning had gone on and eventually Sachiko and Yumi had reluctantly climbed out of bed and made their way to the shower. Needless to say it was a really good start to the day from a perfect night. All good things come to an end though unfortunately and with that Sachiko had to drive Yumi home.

Of course she would take the long way and make a few stops here and there along with going shopping which didn't yield many results, but in the end her car came to a stop right outside of Yumi's house. Yumi sighed as she looked at her house and then back to Sachiko. "I don't want to go home yet. . ." Yumi pouted as Sachiko smiled and glanced up to the house.

"I know, I would like to spend more time with you too, but your mother is probably expecting you." Sachiko said as Yumi rolled her eyes.

"I don't have any hickey's do I?" She asked as Sachiko chuckled.

"If you do they wouldn't be by your neck." Sachiko grinned as Yumi blushed deeply.

"I-I guess you have a point." Yumi replied as Sachiko smiled.

"You should probably get going, if your mother saw us arrive she will probably wonder what we are doing out here." Sachiko said as she leaned over and gave Yumi a kiss. "I will see you tomorrow I'm sure and I will be sure to call you tonight."

Yumi smiled. "I will be waiting then." She said as she opened the door and climbed out the car.

"Yumi." Sachiko called as Yumi leaned down and looked in through the open window. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sachiko. I will talk to you later." Yumi said still smiling before stepping away from Sachiko's car and watching her girlfriend drive off. Yumi sighed as turned and faced her house. "I really hope my mom hasn't found anything else to embarrass or get me in trouble with since yesterday." Yumi said to herself as she approached the front door.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sayako sighed as she looked at the letter from Sachiko's school that arrived in the mail. It was nothing bad but she couldn't help but wonder what got into the girl that she would forget to tell her mother about a play the Yamayurikai was putting on.

"What's wrong dear?" Touro asked as he lowered his newspaper at the sound of his wife's sigh.

"It's nothing, Sachiko just forgot to tell us about a play she is helping organize. We just got our invitation in the mail." Sayako explained as Touro raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, she probably just forgot. She has been spending quite a bit of time with her friend's lately." Touro replied as he lifted his paper back up.

"I know it's nothing to worry about. . . It's just unlike her to forget things like that." Sayako said as Touro smiled.

"Well I think it's nice that she is actually out having a little fun with her friends. I know we brought her up to be an Ogasawara, but sometimes I wonder if it was the right choice." Touro replied as Sayako stayed silent for a moment.

"Yes, you have a point. I guess we should thank Yumi-chan sometime for that." Sayako said as she set the letter down on the table.

"Why Yumi-chan?" Touro asked as he once again lowered his paper with a questioning look on his face.

"Well, it is Yumi-chan who Sachiko has been out with. To my knowledge they spend most of their time together, at least that is what Sachiko's maid tells me." Sayako explained as Touro rolled his eyes.

"Getting all the dirt on your daughter from her maid, huh?" Touro asked as he watched his wife sigh.

"It's not like I'm going after her for information. I just know that she speaks with Sachiko in private from time to time and she tells me that Sachiko has been spending most of her free time with Yumi-chan. Not that it's a bad thing, personally I think it's good that Sachiko has made such a good friend." Sayako explained as Touro smiled.

"Indeed it is. Yumi-chan's cheery and energetic mood seem to be effecting our daughter in a good way. She seems to be acting more her age lately. . . It's nice." Touro said as a maid entered the room with the phone.

"Sir, you have a phone call from a Mr. Hanazono." The maid said holding out the phone for him.

"Ah, thank you." Touro said as he folded his newspaper and set it on the arm of his chair before bowing to his wife slightly. "Our conversation will have to wait for a little while. I have been expecting this phone call for quite some time."

Sayako nodded as Touro stood and left the room with the phone, she knew that his business calls were really important and frankly their conversation hadn't really been too important.

"Do you need anything while I am here?" The maid asked Sayako as she shook her head before thinking about Sachiko again.

"Actually, what are you doing right now?" Sayako asked the maid, which just happened to be Sachiko's.

"I'm putting Sachiko's bed sheets in the washer." The maid replied as Sayako raised an eyebrow.

"What is wrong with her bed sheets?" Sayako asked curiously as the maid glanced away from her for a second. She knew full well why the sheets needed to be cleaned, she had only picked up Sachiko and Yumi's shed clothing a few times now. She also knew that Sachiko's parents knew nothing of this relationship.

"I-I don't know, she just request that I wash them for her after leaving this morning with Yumi-chan." The maid replied as Sayako thought about the possible reasons she could need her sheets cleaned.

"Hmm, I guess I will ask her when she gets home. . ." Sayako replied before thinking about what Touro said about going after the maid for information. She just couldn't resist though at this time, it was quite harmless anyways, she just wanted to know what her daughter had been up to. "I was just curious. . . You haven't noticed a change in Sachiko lately have you?" Sayako asked as the maid thought about getting the pair of panties hanging from the curtain rod down.

"Not that I can think of, why?" The maid replied.

"No reason, really. . . I just couldn't help but notice that she has been spending a lot of time with Yumi-chan lately." Sayako said as the maid nodded.

"Ah, that type of change." The maid replied as Sayako raised an eyebrow curiously. "I guess I have noticed that, she has been spending quite a lot of time with Yumi-chan lately, but I think it's only normal for a girl her age to be with her friend." The maid added.

"I guess you're right. That was all." Sayako said as the maid bowed and left the room. She couldn't help but wonder what the maid meant by, "that type of change." Was there another change that Sachiko was going through that she hadn't noticed? Sayako shrugged it off a moment later before remembering seeing the rose petals on the floor the night before. It had been late at night and she had been going to the kitchen for a glass of water when she noticed them. There wasn't many, and thankfully for Sachiko and Yumi the ones outside her door had been scattered around by Yumi's quick and nervous footsteps.

They were just lucky that it was late, dark, and Sayako was sleepy, otherwise she might have made sense of the situation which she passed off as one of the many plants in the hallway losing it's petals. If Yumi hadn't nervously scattered them with her feet the line to her daughter's door would have been very easy to spot.

The next morning though, all the roses had disappeared and Sayako had forgotten about them until now. Her questioning for the maid would have to wait though as she noticed her personal fitness trainer approach the door.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko sighed as she pulled into the driveway and shut off her car, she knew today wasn't going to be very fun. All she had to do today was work on some homework, make sure Yumi's clothes weren't mixed in with her own, and of course call Yumi later.

Sachiko sighed as she opened her notebook and glanced over her notes. It was hard for her to focus when all she could think about was Yumi. She had the perfect night and an even better morning, but now that Yumi was home, she couldn't stop thinking about her. How she woke with Yumi snuggled close to her, how Yumi's body had driven her insane, and mostly how she had once again experienced the highest heights of pleasure while taking Yumi along with her. It was almost too much for her to think about. Thankfully though a knock at the door had pushed these thoughts away.

"Come in." Sachiko said as she let out a deep breath to calm herself. Unfortunately she would go pale at the sight before her as her mother walked in with her bed sheets. "W-Why do you have those?" Sachiko asked somewhat nervously.

"Oh, I needed to talk with you and your maid was bringing them so I thought I could bring them and do two things at once." Sayako responded while noting Sachiko's reaction.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sachiko asked once her mother had dropped the sheets on her bed.

"Nothing too important, we just got a letter from the school today. The Yamayurikai is helping organize a play?" Sayako asked.

Sachiko paused for a second before smiling. She really didn't know how she would respond if her mother had asked about the sheets. "Oh, yes. . . I forgot to tell you." Sachiko replied.

"It's no big deal, you have been busy with Yumi-chan lately anyways." Sayako said as Sachiko glanced to the bed.

"Yes, I guess I have been spending a lot of time with her lately. I hope it's not a problem." Sachiko said as Sayako chuckled.

"Not at all, in fact me and your father were just talking about it. We think that she is having a positive effect on your mood." Sayako explained as Sachiko thought about screaming Yumi's name last night in pleasure.

"Yes, well she is effecting something." Sachiko replied as Sayako raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, well it's a nice change. . . So, if you want you can have her spend the night again soon. I will leave that choice up the two of you though." Sayako said as Sachiko paused for a moment trying to get a grip on her situation. She knew once her mother left that she would have to thank someone for this, it was just too good to be true. "Sachiko. . ?" Sayako asked a moment later when Sachiko didn't respond.

Sachiko smiled as she looked up to her mother. "I will ask her when I get the chance, thank you." Sachiko replied as Sayako turned towards the door before remembering something.

"Oh, I was meaning to ask Sachiko. There were a whole bunch of rose petals in the hallway last night, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Sayako asked as Sachiko froze up and glanced to her own bedroom floor to ensure that they were all gone.

"N-No, I don't know anything about any rose petals." Sachiko said without making eye contact with her mother. "What do you think they were from?" Sachiko asked a little hesitantly as Sayako shrugged.

"I don't know, I just figured I would ask you." Sayako said before continuing to leave the room. _I bet her maid knows, after all they were cleaned up._

-X-

Sayako looped around the house once or twice looking for Sachiko's maid, she was somewhat confused now as to how these petals got on the floor. She had taken a look around the hallway when she left the room and found no signs of a broken vase or anymore rose petals. Of course anyone that could afford the vases in this hallway would be concerned if one broke.

Unfortunately though, she couldn't find the maid she was looking for, that was until she gave up and went to the kitchen. She had forgotten that Sachiko's maid usually helped their chef prepare meals.

"Oh, here you are. I was looking for you." Sayako said as the maid looked up from the carrots she was cutting.

"Did you need me?" The maid asked as she set down the knife and wiped her hands clean with a cloth.

"I just wanted a word with you quickly if you don't mind." Sayako said as the maid followed her out of the kitchen and into the family room where they could talk a little more privately.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" The maid asked once they entered the room.

"Oh, it's nothing too important, I was just wondering if you cleaned up the rose petals in the hallway last night?" Sayako asked as the maid thought about Sachiko, that girl really did owe her one for lying so much.

"Rose petals, Ma'am?" The maid asked as Sayako raised an eyebrow curiously. Sachiko's maid always went to her daughter's room early to ensure that she had no laundry or anything needed to be cleaned. It was part of her daily routine and for the past few years she usually had it done before Sachiko even woke up.

"Yes, they were in the hallway. I saw them during the middle of the night, though I don't remember them being there when I went to bed." Sayako explained as the maid shrugged.

"I don't recall cleaning any up. Where exactly were they and was there a broken vase?" The maid asked though she knew the answer, she had cleaned up the rose petals.

"No, thankfully there was no broken vase, but that is why I was asking. The rose petals though were kind of outside of Sachiko's room." Sayako said as she started to remember the night before more clearly. _There is no vases with roses near Sachiko's room. _She thought as the maid noticed her thoughtful expression, though there was not an excuse she could think of.

Sayako looked to the maid a moment later. "What was the reason the sheets needed to be washed again?" Sayako asked curiously.

"S-She requested that they be cleaned. I'm not sure why." The maid said a little nervously. Sayako was a smart woman and the maid knew she was starting to connect the dots or at least tell that something is going on.

"Interesting." Sayako replied before thinking for a moment. "You are excused, that is all I wanted to ask you." Sayako said a moment later as the maid bowed and headed back to the kitchen. She would have to tell Sachiko later what was going on.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko sighed as she looked to the clock again for what seemed like the hundredth time since dinner had started. All day she had been excited to tell Yumi that Sayako offered for her to stay the night again, though she knew they would have to somehow get by Mrs. Fukuzawa. She was still a bit surprised that she had even allowed Yumi to stay the night. She must have known what they were going to do or perhaps she thought that they would behave themselves. Either way it had happened and now Sachiko only cared about trying to get the alright for the next time.

"Sachiko, is something wrong? You have been glancing at the clock since we sat down." Touro asked as she peeled her eyes away from the minute hand and looked to her father.

"Everything is fine, I was just supposed to speak with Yumi tonight before bed." Sachiko said as Sayako smiled, though she had growing suspicions.

"If it is urgent than why don't you go call her now?" Touro asked as Sachiko smiled somewhat excitedly, though her upbringing didn't show it very clearly.

"Can I?" Sachiko asked a moment later as Touro nodded. He smiled as Sachiko stood from her chair and made her way out of the room, that was until he looked at his wife who had a raised eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Something is going on with her." Sayako said as Touro rolled his eyes.

"She could just be nervous about the upcoming play." Touro replied as Sayako sighed.

"Perhaps. . ." Sayako said as she took another bite of her food. _I don't think it has much to do with the play though as much as it does Yumi-chan._

Sachiko smiled as she opened the door to her room and hurried over to the phone. It was only a matter of seconds that she had Yumi's phone number dialed in and was listening to a ring tone.

"Hello?" A voice answered as Sachiko sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hello, this is Ogasawara Sachiko calling. I was wondering if Yumi is available." Sachiko asked as politely as can be.

"Yes, she is available, but I have a question for you first if you don't mind." Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Sachiko slouched realizing who it was.

"O-Of course." Sachiko answered a moment later.

"I just wanted to know if everything went alright on your date with Yumi. She seemed awfully quiet when I asked her what you two did." Mrs. Fukuzawa explained as Sachiko swallowed.

"I-I just brought her out to dinner and then we went to my house and watched a movie." Sachiko replied hesitantly as Mrs. Fukuzawa shook her head. Now it was becoming more obvious what they did, especially since both of them were being so awkward about the question.

"Nothing else?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked.

"N-No, Ma'am, nothing else happened. We just went to bed after that." Sachiko said as her face turned red. Though it was innocent the thoughts it had brought to Sachiko's head were most certainly not innocent by any stretch of the imagination.

Mrs. Fukuzawa blinked a few times before deciding that Sachiko's words had no meaning behind them. "Alright. I'll go get Yumi for you. I'm sure she will be thrilled to know your calling, she has been talking about you ever since she got home." Mrs. Fukuzawa explained as Sachiko shyly smiled.

It was only about thirty seconds later that Sachiko could hear Yumi asking who it was in the background. "It's Sachiko, she was just telling me what you two were up to last night." Mrs. Fukuzawa explained as Yumi's face turned to a horrified expression. "Exactly what I thought." Mrs. Fukuzawa sighed as Yumi tried to straighten up but only ended up blushing. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. As long as you don't get in trouble, I guess I can ignore the fact."

Yumi could only keep her head down as her mother handed her the phone and walked past her leaving her to speak privately with Sachiko. "Sachiko?" Yumi asked as Sachiko smiled.

"Hello, Yumi. I promised I would call you tonight did I not?" Sachiko asked as Yumi smiled and started making her way up to her room.

"Yes, though I expected it a little later. Not that I mind, I'm just finishing some homework but it can wait. I would rather talk with you anyways." Yumi admitted as Sachiko smiled.

"That is good and I called earlier because I have good news." Sachiko explained as Yumi raised an eyebrow curiously. "I can't explain why, but my mother thinks it would be a good idea for you to spend the night again soon." Sachiko said.

"R-Really?" Yumi asked a bit surprised.

"Really, Yumi. She asked me to see if you wanted to spend the night again." Sachiko explained before pausing slightly. "I would really like it if you slept over again, Yumi." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled.

"I would really like to spend the night with you again, Sachiko. This time though I would rather not walk through your house wearing nothing but a nightgown." Yumi replied as Sachiko blushed this time.

"Aw, but you looked so good in that gown and especially when it was on the floor." Sachiko said as Yumi went over the night in her mind. "I think the best part was waking up with you in my arms though." Sachiko added a moment later.

"Hmm, I don't know I kinda liked the part where you screamed my name." Yumi said as Sachiko paused in surprise before grinning.

"That is good, because your name is the only one I would ever want to scream." Sachiko replied as Yumi smiled.

"I will have to ask my mother if I can spend the night again, but it may be hard considering I think she knows what we did." Yumi explained as Sachiko sighed.

"Do you think she will allow you too?" Sachiko asked as Yumi shrugged, though Sachiko wouldn't see it.

"It shouldn't be a problem. I just might have to do something to get permission, but a night with you is worth it." Yumi explained as Sachiko smiled.

"I hope it's not a problem. Being able to spend a night with you makes me very happy, Yumi. Even if nothing happens, just being with you is what I enjoy most." Sachiko replied.

"I like being with you too, though I don't know if I can keep my hands to myself when I know your mine." Yumi said a little playfully.

Sachiko was a little surprised to be hearing such words from her usually somewhat shy girlfriend. She didn't much care though, hearing this from Yumi had made her heart swell with love and her body ache for Yumi's touch. "I like that you are able to tell me that now. I'm glad that you are becoming more comfortable with me."

"Well, it's still a little embarrassing, but you are the only one I ever want to love and I figure if we are open with one another early in our lives together that everything will be just that much better." Yumi explained as Sachiko fell back on her bed with a bright smile and a warm heart. She really was in love with Yumi, just the thought of being able to spend her life with her made Sachiko excited and ready to get a move on with life. "I have to get going for a little bit though. I will talk to my mother. Call me in an hour or two if you like, I should have some more time to talk then."

"Alright Yumi, I will call you later tonight." Sachiko replied before thinking about their future life together briefly. "I love you, Yumi."

"I love you too, Sachiko."

_Did she just say love? _ Sayako thought as she pulled her hand away from Sachiko's door that she was about to knock on.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so there it was! I hope you enjoyed it :). This chapter may be a little slow and maybe not as much like the surprise as the other's but that is intentional I swear! That being said I wanted to get this out before next week begins because i will be quite busy. Long story short black friday is coming up and I don't have much time off :(.

In this chapter I tried to get Sayako to think that something could be happening and whether it's too obvious or not will be left to you. In my mind though the rose petals could easily be mistaken as a broken flower pot or something like that. In my own experiences I pass over a lot of things while dead tired. Anyways, I felt like that part was worth making a note on because in my own eyes it's the weak point of Sayako's confusion. The last thing I wanted to say was I hope I didn't make Sayako to pushy. Obviously she is quite heavily involved in this story, and she will be there, but I don't want to overdo it, which I know in the past I have. I think this was alright though, she is keeping her suspicions to herself and between her and her husband thus far. :)

That is all I got for this one though, I can't say when the update will be but I will be working on it when I have time! Thanks for the help you two and thanks for all the reviews and support I've been getting just from everyone since I started posting, it's awesome to hear from everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Alright so here is chapter 2 for the surprise part 3. I realize now that part 3 will probably be the longest, this chapter was about 4k words more than I had planned, but I got carried away and I liked it. I am quite happy with this chapter :). I would like to thank Maldytah for putting up with me lately and again helping me out with idea's and such. I also want to thank the reviewers, you are great and I love seeing new reviews when I check my emails, they just make me want to get more out faster. :)

* * *

Sachiko yawned as she walked into the kitchen where her mother was already eating breakfast. This was a normal routine for the family not to eat breakfast together. Touro was usually too busy during the day with business to be around very long. Sachiko could sometimes have a varying schedule based on whether or not she was having an early meeting or needed time to finish homework. So for breakfast, the family never really ate together though Sachiko and her mother usually were eating around the same time.

Which today Sachiko was thankful for as she sat down at the table across from her mother. "Good morning, Sachiko. Did you sleep well?" Sayako asked as a maid came by with Sachiko's breakfast.

"Yes, I did, how about you?" Sachiko asked as Sayako nodded. "That's good. . . I was wondering, last night you said Yumi could spend the night soon right?" Sachiko asked a little hesitantly as Sayako raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, why?" Sayako replied thinking about what she heard the night before. She wasn't sure if Sachiko had said love or not, her room was big and there was a door between them, but it certainly did sound like it. Then again, Sayako was much older than Sachiko and figured it could have also just been something kids did now a days, though she did think it odd.

"Do you think she could sleep over tonight?" Sachiko asked a moment later as Sayako's confusion turned to a slightly surprised look. She really didn't have a problem with it, but the decision for tonight was made pretty quickly by the two.

"I don't see a problem with that. Is her mother alright with her leaving for school from our house?" Sayako asked as Sachiko nodded. She had been unable to call Yumi back the night before because Yumi had beat her to it when she got the ok from her mother. Both had been excited and already wanted the school day to be over with so they could be together.

"Yes, it's fine. She asked last night and she said her mother didn't have any problems with it." Sachiko said as she thought about what was really said. _I just hope Yumi got done with all the laundry and dishes at her house otherwise she won't be able to. . ._

"Then I guess it's settled. I will tell the maids we are having a guest for dinner." Sayako said with a smile as Sachiko nodded. She wouldn't say anything about what she heard, but Sachiko's smile and cheery mood didn't go unnoticed by her mother at this point in time. Something was definitely going on and now Sayako needed to know. Of course Touro would be of no help in this situation as he was just happy to see his daughter happy, which Sayako was too, but she wanted to know why Yumi made her so happy. Especially after what she thought she heard on the phone the night before.

"Thank you, for letting her spend the night again." Sachiko said as she stood from the table. "I should get going though, I have a meeting at school this morning."

"Alright, then I will see you and Yumi tonight." Sayako said as Sachiko bowed slightly to her before leaving the room. Truth was she wanted to walk to school with Yumi and figured she could surprise her by showing up at her house.

_Hmm, she is in an awfully good mood. . . _Sayako thought as she looked down to her food. _Acting strange yesterday morning, the bed sheets, that phone call, and the sudden joy she gets when talking about Yumi. . . Could she really be in love with Yumi? Is what I heard last night really the truth? Perhaps, I should keep an eye on her. . ._

* * *

**-X-X-**

Yumi yawned as she reached for her alarm clock and shut it off, she was a bit more tired than usual today. She had stayed up late finishing the laundry so that she could spend the night at Sachiko's which her mother had been a little hesitant about. It hadn't taken long though for Yumi to offer to do some chores around the house in return for permission.

Mrs. Fukuzawa had finally just given up the fight and gone along with it, after all she was starting to realize that her and Sachiko were inseparable. This was a fact she figured she would have to get used to.

Yumi sighed as she looked to her side, where Sachiko had once laid. Even though it had happened only a few times, the joy she got from waking up next to Sachiko had already made her miss waking next to her girlfriend. That was all soon swept out of her mind as she thought about being able to spend the night at her house.

The faster she got her day started the faster she would be with Sachiko and with that in mind Yumi crawled out of bed and made her way down the hall to the bathroom. Unfortunately this is where she would run into Yuuki who had a grin on his face.

"Good morning, Yumi how are you?" Yuuki asked as Yumi sighed at the teasing tone in her brother's voice.

"What do you want?" Yumi asked as Yuuki's grin widened.

"I was just wondering why you were cleaning everything last night? I can only assume that Sachiko-san is involved." Yuuki replied as Yumi looked at him slightly annoyed, she really wished he would just leave her alone. She had no idea why he was so interested in Yumi's life with Sachiko, though she could only imagine the new friends he made had been influencing this.

"So what if it does, she is my girlfriend, not yours. It's none of your business." Yumi replied slightly irritated as Yuuki put his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't mean to make you angry, I just wanted to know what you were doing." Yuuki said a moment later as Yumi calmed a little.

"It's fine, but I'm still not going to tell you." Yumi replied as she pushed past him and made her way towards the door again.

"Fine, but it's quite obvious what you two do together. Honestly, you should just move in with each other. At least you would have some privacy then." Yuuki joked as Yumi stopped in her tracks.

"You're right that is a great idea. . . I wouldn't have to deal with you then." Yumi replied with a grin as Yuuki shrugged her comment off as she stepped inside the bathroom.

Before she could shut the door though Yuuki got what he wanted. "Yep, then instead of fantasizing about her in the shower you could just actually take a shower with her." Yuuki said as the door shut and Yumi's whole face turned red. Perhaps she had been a little too obvious about what she was up to.

This morning her shower would be noticeably quicker than usual and when she got downstairs Yuuki could only grin widely as her mother looked at her confused. "Are you in a rush Yumi? That shower was awfully quick."

Yuuki snickered as Yumi looked at her mother shocked, trying to ignore Yuuki the best she could. "Yes, actually. My _girlfriend _is waiting for me." Yumi said directed towards Yuuki who just stopped snickering.

Yumi smiled as she turned away from the kitchen and made her way to the door. Needless to say she was surprised when she opened it and found Sachiko walking up the small path to her door. "Sachiko?" Yumi asked confused as she shut the door behind her.

"Good morning, Yumi. I thought I would walk with you to school this morning, you don't mind do you?" Sachiko asked as Yumi smiled and went to take Sachiko's hand.

"No, in fact I was just thinking about you." Yumi said as she thought about her short shower.

"What were you thinking?" Sachiko asked as they started making their way down the sidewalk towards the school.

"I-I can't really say right now. You never know who could hear us." Yumi replied a little shyly as Sachiko blushed. They haven't even been together five minutes yet and already these types of thoughts were invading their minds. Both could only assume this was just their teenage desires getting the best of them.

"I hope I will find out later then?" Sachiko asked as Yumi now joined her in blushing as she nodded slightly. Both girls went silent for a good minute as they thought about what they would do later. "I-I take it you finished your chores then?" Sachiko asked a moment later as Yumi turned to her.

"Yes, I finished them, but I had to stay up kind of late to finish." Yumi admitted as Sachiko smiled.

"You stayed up for me?" Sachiko asked as Yumi nodded. "Well, I think that deserves a reward." Sachiko added as she pulled Yumi into a small alleyway in between houses and pressed her up against the stone wall that bordered someone's house. The alleyway was usually always empty especially at this time of day but anyone who would be passing by would see what Sachiko was doing.

Yumi was a little surprised by this sudden move from her lover, but soon she didn't care as she received her reward, which was a very deep kiss from Sachiko. It had started out somewhat tame and gentle, a kiss between lover's. It wouldn't take long though before Sachiko started battling Yumi's tongue for dominance.

This of course was followed by the feeling of Yumi's hands on the back of Sachiko's skirt, which at first made her gasp a little. This was already a daring stunt for the two of them doing this in such a public place, but the fear of someone seeing them unfortunately did not outweigh their desires to keep going.

Yumi would have the favor returned though shortly after placing her hands on Sachiko's backside. It had only taken a moment for Sachiko's hands to find their way from the side of Yumi's waist to the front of her shirt, where she would make Yumi's heart beat fast by groping her over her shirt. This new feeling coursing through Yumi's body from her lover's touch only fueled her more as she firmly gripped Sachiko and pressed against the kiss harder. Sachiko was surprised by the sudden intensity, from Yumi, but decided not to question it, she loved when Yumi got like this. She had also noticed that Yumi was becoming more and more open and comfortable around her when it came to the embarrassing parts of their relationship. This was good for Sachiko because she wanted Yumi to be completely comfortable with her, after all Sachiko had already wanted to stay with her. Yumi was her everything.

_Click!_

Sachiko instantly let go of Yumi and pulled away from the kiss almost instantly as they both tried to straighten up quickly. It didn't matter though, the flash that had caught their attention had already gone by and the picture of them in a not so appropriate situation had already been taken. "That one is going on Facebook." Sei grinned as she saved the picture to her phone, which got a horrified look from Sachiko and Yumi.

"Don't you dare." Sachiko said as Sei smiled.

"Or what?" Sei teased as Sachiko opened her mouth to say something but ended up turning away in defeat. She really had nothing against Sei at this point in time and unfortunately the blonde knew it.

"Y-You're not really going to put that on Facebook are you?" Yumi asked a moment later as Sei chuckled.

"Who knows. I can tell you that someones Onee-sama will be seeing this." Sei replied as Sachiko looked at her a little irritated. "Now let's not get angry, you two should just be happy it was me who found you and not some pervert."

"You are a pervert." Sachiko reminded Sei as she thought about it for a second.

"Well any other pervert then." Sei said as she put her phone in her pocket. "Shouldn't you two be getting to school, or were you thinking about skipping and finding a place to. . . you know."

Yumi blushed deeply as Sachiko's eyes widened in surprise. "Sei! We were doing no such thing. W-We were just kissing." Sachiko argued weakly as Sei grinned.

"Hmm, alright, then I will leave it at reliving memories from your birthday." Sei said as Sachiko looked to towards Sei's pocket.

"You're not really going to show Onee-sama that picture are you?" Sachiko asked a little embarrassed. All of her friends knew that her and Yumi were a couple and had even slept with one another, but she certainly didn't want a picture like that in the wrong hands. Unfortunately, Sei's hand's were the wrong hands.

"Hmm, I guess that depends. Will you let me take Yumi-chan on a date?" Sei asked innocently as Sachiko glared at her.

"You have a better chance of hell freezing over." Sachiko replied as she took Yumi's hand.

"Wow." Sei said as she took a step back. She had never heard Sachiko swear before and she knew this would be the best time to stop teasing. "Alright, I get it. Yumi-chan is off limits." Sei sighed as she pulled out her phone and looked at the picture. "You want this one gone though, huh?" She asked as she showed the two the picture.

"Yes, please delete it." Sachiko said as Sei turned the phone back to her eyes and pressed a few buttons before turning it back towards the two.

"Don't you dare." Sachiko said as Sei grinned with her finger hovering over the send button, which had Youko's name as the recipient.

"Oh a dare?" Sei asked as she pressed the button. "Challenge accepted." Sei said as the animation of the message being sent played over the phone.

Sachiko grabbed the phone out of her hand quickly and scrambled to try and stop it, but unfortunately it had already gone through as she read the message on the screen. "Message sent to Mizuno Youko."

Sei grabbed her phone back just as fast as Sachiko had taken it from her. "Hey, give me that." Sei said as she put it back in her pocket.

"Did it send?" Yumi asked as Sachiko sighed.

"Yes, it sent." Sachiko replied as she pulled on Yumi's hand walking past Sei. "Come on Yumi, we should get to school there is nothing we can do about it." Sachiko said as Sei turned and started to follow.

"Oh, come on, you're not really mad are you?" Sei asked as she pulled out her phone and went to delete the picture. "There see it's gone, I got rid of it." Sei said as Sachiko watched it delete.

"Thank you, but I'm sure I will be receiving a phone call soon enough from Onee-sama." Sachiko replied slightly annoyed as Sei sighed.

"I'll deal with Youko. . . I have my ways." Sei said with a grin as she got back on topic. "I will make this up to you two also, trust me. I have the perfect solution." Sei explained.

"Whatever, as long as it doesn't involve public humiliation, expressing your one sided love to Yumi, or actually just make that anything to do involving you and Yumi, than I'm fine." Sachiko explained as Yumi squeezed Sachiko's hand a little tighter which Sachiko knew as a way for Yumi basically say she loved her without saying it.

Sei sighed as she ran out in front of them. "Alright, I get it. Yumi is off limits, for now.

"Forever." Sachiko interjected.

". . . Forever. Don't worry though, I think you will like what I have in store for you two." Sei said as she checked her wrist watch. "Now if you will excuse me, I was already late for class when I found you two fondling one another, so now I'm really late."

"Pervert." Yumi said as both Sachiko and Sei looked to Yumi surprised. Sachiko was trying not to laugh, while Sei was dealing with the fact that she basically just got called out on being what she told them to watch out for, a pervert.

"Alright, you got me." Sei said as she put her hands up in surrender. "I have to get going though, you two make sure you get to school. I'm serious if the wrong person would have seen you, it could have been bad news."

Sachiko sighed as she nodded, she knew Sei was right. "We will get there. . . On time." Sachiko said as Sei took the hint and started making her way to her class.

"I'm glad that's over with." Yumi sighed as Sachiko nodded in agreement as they watch Sei disappear around a corner.

"Me too, but unfortunately now we will have to sit through a lecture from Onee-sama. I swear she can be like my mother sometimes." Sachiko said as Yumi chuckled.

"She cares for you that's all." Yumi said as they started walking again.

"You won't become like that will you?" Sachiko asked a moment later as Yumi turned to her with a smile as she hugged Sachiko's arm.

"Nope, there is a difference. She cares for you like and older sister. I on the other hand love you as my soul mate." Yumi explained as Sachiko smiled.

"You don't know how happy that makes me to hear that Yumi. In fact I think I may have something I want to do later that cannot be mentioned now." Sachiko teased as Yumi blushed slightly. "It's not a reward though, it's just the only way I can think of to show you how much I really love you." Sachiko added a moment later as they approached the statue of Maria Sama.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sayako sighed as she closed the book she had been reading, today had turned out to be a somewhat boring day thus far. She had no personal trainer visits, no shopping to do, and Touro was very busy today with a big business deal between the Ogasawara's and the Hanazono's, though Sayako didn't know much about them.

That being said, she really had nothing to do and after reading for a few hours she decided she may as well get up and do some thing around the house for a change. Though what she could do that her maids hadn't done already was questionable.

There was no cooking to be done, no visitor's to tend to, most of the rooms were clean, and the immediate laundry had been done early in the morning like usual. _Perhaps I can check and see if we have any other laundry? _Sayako thought as she made her way into her room and looked around.

The maids in the morning would do laundry that they knew absolutely needed to be done. In other words they didn't have much time. Touro's business suits needed to be ready to go if needed and Sachiko's school uniform had to be laid out and ready to go along with breakfast and all the other rush of tasks to do in the morning.

It was always a mad rush though at the start of the day in the Ogasawara house during the weekday's, which is why immediate laundry would be washed right away. The other laundry was usually collected in a laundry hamper which they had in their respective bathrooms.

It had seemed that Sayako's maid had already come by and taken her and Touro's laundry, so she figured it may be worth it to check and see if Sachiko's had been done yet. The maids had usually taken turns with the washing machine and luckily for Sayako's boredom Sachiko's had not been done yet. Sayako sighed as she looked at it, there was quite a bit, how though she wasn't sure as she thought it was washed daily.

She would dismiss the thought though as she went to the laundry room where a maid was emptying a machine. "Ma'am." The maid bowed as she noticed what Sayako was holding. "I can take that for you. Do you need it done right away?" The maid asked as Sayako shook her head.

"That is quite alright, I can handle this one, I'm a little bored so I figured I could take care of my daughter's laundry today." Sayako explained as the maid nodded and took what she had finished from the laundry room.

Sayako opened up the washing machine and started picking through Sachiko's clothes. _Gees, you call this underwear? _Sayako thought as she held up a thong that she could only assume belonged to Sachiko. She didn't question it much though, after all times were changing, but she may have a word with Sachiko about them.

Sayako threw them into the washer before starting to put other things in there. It wasn't until she grabbed a big clump of clothes that she found something odd. _These seem a bit small. _Sayako thought as she held up a pair of panties that were mixed in with Sachiko's clothing. Just to be sure she was seeing right she held up a another pair for comparison and just as she though, the pair she had questioned were smaller.

_These couldn't be Yumi's could they? _Sayako questioned, it was quite possible with Yumi sleeping over that they somehow got mixed in with Sachiko's laundry. "Why would Yumi remove her panties here?" Sayako asked to no on in particular as she, dismissed the thought. It was possible that Yumi had changed clothes while over at their house.

_I wonder if she brought a change of clothes with her, I don't remember her having any clothes with her when she left. . . I wonder what she was wearing? _Sayako thought as a slightly odd thought popped into her head. _She didn't go home wearing any underwear I hope?_

Sayako shook her head as she put what appeared to be Yumi's panties in with the rest of the laundry. Whether or not she was wearing them or not was none of her concern, though it was odd if she wasn't. Truth was though, Yumi was wearing underwear when she left, they just weren't her own. When that morning had come around, Yumi couldn't find her underwear and after about ten minutes of searching, Sachiko had offered up a pair of her own for Yumi to wear. It was odd at first and part of the reason Yumi had been so shy and quite when she got home. Little did they know, Sachiko's maid had mindlessly thrown them into the hamper thinking they belonged to Sachiko.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Yumi smiled as she felt two arms wrap around her stomach and a warm breath on the back of her neck. She had become used to this feeling and loved it, though it was rare that she could experience it right outside of her classroom. Today though was an exception with Sachiko having to speak with her teacher about an assignment. The halls had cleared out and Yumi was left alone waiting while she looked out the window at the few remaining students walking around.

"Sachiko, what if someone see's us?" Yumi questioned before feeling Sachiko's lips against her neck.

"Then they will see how I like to greet my girlfriend." Sachiko said as her hand slid down from Yumi's stomach until it was resting over the front of her jeans.

"S-Sachiko, not here." Yumi said as she grabbed Sachiko's exploring hand. She wasn't upset, but she knew that this really wasn't a good place to do this. "Let's go somewhere else."

Sachiko grinned as she pulled away from Yumi and took her hand. "I think I know the perfect place." Sachiko said as she pulled Yumi down the hall with quick steps.

"Where are we going?" Yumi asked as they approached the Rose Mansion. "Isn't everyone here, won't they hear us?"

Sachiko smiled as she quietly opened the front door to the mansion and quickly brought Yumi over to a door that was on the bottom floor. "We should be fine in here, Yumi. No one ever comes in here." Sachiko explained as the door shut behind her.

The room was small and full of supplies, it was almost an extra store room for the school and for the Rose Mansion's things also. It was rarely visited and when it was, Sachiko was usually the one visiting it to grab thing that they were out of in the council room. In other words Sachiko was confident that there would be no one coming in.

Yumi couldn't help but steal glances at the door as Sachiko started kissing the front of her neck and running her hands up and down the sides of Yumi's figure. She was worried about being caught but at the same time the feel of what Sachiko was doing to her was hard to resist. Soon though Sachiko would take Yumi's lips with her own and with that Yumi would lose focus on the door.

"Yumi, are you alright?" Sachiko asked breathless a moment later as she pulled away from a somewhat unresponsive Yumi.

Yumi glanced to the door quickly before looking back into Sachiko's eyes. "I-I'm fine." Yumi replied as Sachiko sighed.

"Here, just to calm you I will lock it." Sachiko said as she went over and pressed the lock.

"Thank you." Yumi said as Sachiko came back to her smiling.

"Now, where were we?" Sachiko asked as she wrapped her arms around Yumi's waste and pulled her in for another kiss. Though Yumi was still a little nervous, she tried hard to enjoy what Sachiko was doing to her and in time she had started to think less and less about the door.

Sachiko grinned as she felt Yumi's arms wrap around her, it seemed her girlfriend was starting to become a little more comfortable in this room. The perfect opportunity for Sachiko's eager hands to start exploring beneath Yumi's school uniform.

Yumi tensed a little when she felt Sachiko's cold hands against her bare back though it only took a second or so to get used to the feeling. The two remained locked in a passionate kiss as Sachiko ran her hands up and down Yumi's back eventually lifting her bra. It only took a moment for Sachiko's kisses to start trailing down Yumi's neck and only another moment for Sachiko to lift Yumi's shirt.

Yumi gasped as she felt Sachiko's lips against her's again, this time with the added sensation of her lover's hands feeling her newly exposed chest. Yumi pressed her body into Sachiko's hands as she let out a small gasp in between kisses. This had only made Sachiko press harder, she knew that Yumi was now enjoying this just as much as she was and with that Sachiko started making her way lower with her kisses once again. This time Sachiko would go low enough to were she had to be on her knees, something that Yumi was not expecting but loved regardless.

Sachiko grinned as she released the front of Yumi and grabbed the sides of her skirt. Yumi wanted to protest, but the only thing to escape her mouth would be another moan as Sachiko started to kiss right above her waist line and went lower and lower until Yumi's skirt dropped to the floor in a pool around her feet. Sachiko took no time in taking in this breathtaking sight that only her eyes would ever see, she immediately started kissing up and down Yumi's thighs, until she could barley stand and stumbled back a little catching herself on a nearby table.

Sachiko glanced up at Yumi briefly to assure she was alright and what she saw was exactly what she was hoping for. Yumi looked as though her stumble had never even happened, she had been intoxicated with lust and Sachiko knew the look in her eyes meant she wanted more. Yumi wouldn't have to wait long for Sachiko to start kissing again, this time at the waistline of her panties, the last piece of material blocking Sachiko from bringing Yumi to an even higher height of pleasure.

Yumi could only suck in her breath and grab on to the edge of the table as Sachiko finally removed her panties and sent paralyzing ripples through Yumi's body. Yumi's grip on the table tightened as she finally lost control and let out a pleasurable moan, which she tried hard to silence by covering her mouth.

Sachiko was relentless though and wouldn't stop from this, in fact all Yumi had accomplished was making Sachiko burn with desire even more.

"I think it was coming from in here." A voice said as both Sachiko and Yumi looked to the door shocked as Sachiko scrambled to get Yumi's panties back on. Yumi pulled down her shirt quickly.

"Isn't this door always locked?"

"Yes, but the lock doesn't actually work, it clicks but doesn't do anything." Rei said as she opened the door and found Sachiko on her knees helping Yumi pull up her skirt. Rei shut the door and turned to the stunned Yoshino and Touko who had seen everything. "Remind me to get this lock fixed soon. I had been neglecting it because I thought no one used this room." Rei explained as she paused for a moment. "We should probably get going before Sachiko kills us." Yoshino and Touko could only nod in agreement before hastily making their way up to the council room to grab their things.

"What's the hurry?" Shimako asked as the girls entered the room and gathered their things as fast as they could.

"The lock is broken and not everyone knew." Rei said as Shimako stood from her chair.

"Noriko, it's getting late we should be going also." Shimako said as she started to gather her own things, the only people at Lillian that knew about the door lock being broken were Shimako, Rei, and now Sachiko and Yumi.

"It is?" Noriko asked as Rei placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It is when Yumi's girlfriend has just been seen in such a position." Rei explained as Noriko looked at her a little horrified.

"You mean, Sachiko-sama? What was she doing?" Noriko asked in confusion.

"Why don't you go down there and ask her yourself?" Yoshino grinned as Rei shook her head.

"It wouldn't be good for any of us, especially you if you did that." Touko said as the girls finished gathering their things. After making sure the coast was clear they all quickly made their way out of the Rose Mansion and never looked back.

Sachiko sighed as she heard the door to the Rose Mansion close. "I think they are gone, Yumi."

Yumi nodded as she kept her horrified look, she had been seen in such an indecent way by her friends and her Petite Soeur to top it all off. "T-They saw my panties. . . They saw you on your knees in front of my panties." Yumi said in disbelief of the whole situation.

"I'm sorry, Yumi." Sachiko said feeling as though this was her fault, if she hadn't pulled Yumi in here nothing would have happened.

Yumi shook her head as Sachiko looked at her in confusion. "It's fine, I'm not upset I'm still trying to let it sink in that they just witnessed us doing such a thing." Yumi explained as Sachiko blushed.

"I'm just glad we heard them." Sachiko said as Yumi nodded.

"So am I, it will be hard enough explaining the panties thing. . . I couldn't even imagine being caught with your head between my legs." Yumi said as Sachiko's blush deepened.

"Ehm, perhaps we should get going." Sachiko said a moment later as Yumi covered her mouth realizing what she had just said. Sachiko smiled at her girlfriend's reaction as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Yumi. I'm sure they won't bring it up, besides. . . We are lover's and this is just something that lover's do, right?" Sachiko asked, secretly trying to reassure herself that everything was fine.

Yumi smiled shyly as she nodded, the walk off of school grounds would be quite odd.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sayako raised and eyebrow as she glanced out the window and saw Sachiko and Yumi walking up the driveway holding hands. It was normal for them to hold hands, but Sayako still had suspicions about what was really going on. She had decided to keep the underwear thing to herself for now, she really wanted to know what was going on before she confronted Sachiko about her possible relationship with Yumi.

Sachiko sighed as took off her shoes in the doorway. "Well, at least the day can't get any worse right?" She said to Yumi who chuckled a little.

"Yes, though I don't think today was as bad as you think." Yumi replied fully aware that they were not in a private area to speak. Sachiko grinned at Yumi for a moment, she knew full well what she was referring to. Even though Yumi had been embarrassed at the Rose Mansion, she loved every minute of it.

"Ah, Sachiko, Yumi-chan, welcome home." Sayako said as Sachiko turned around and bowed with Yumi to her mother. "You just missed a phone call from your Onee-sama. It seemed urgent, she wants to talk with you and Yumi-chan." Sayako explained as Sachiko cursed Sei in the back of her head.

"Thank you." Sachiko replied with another slight bow before turning and reaching a hand towards Yumi. "Shall we go see what Onee-sama wants?" Sachiko asked as Yumi glanced from Sayako to Sachiko before nodding her head.

Sayako could tell by the tone of Sachiko's voice that she didn't seem very happy about this call, but perhaps it was because she just wanted to spend time with Yumi. It wasn't very often that Yumi spent the night and she knew that even though Sachiko seemed calm and collected, she was very excited to have Yumi over.

Sachiko let out a sigh of relief as she closed the door and watched Yumi lay back on her bed. It was nice to be away from the school and the embarrassing situation that was sure to come up eventually. Though they now had to deal with Youko, who Sachiko could only guess was calling about the picture.

Sachiko grabbed the phone and sat down on the bed by Yumi before laying down with her. "Yumi, what happened at school. . . I mean, are you feeling awkward being with me right now?" Sachiko asked, she had that question on her mind since they had left the Rose Mansion. She knew Yumi could be shy and she figured Yumi was probably embarrassed out of her mind to be caught like that. She worried that Yumi might now be staying over against her will.

Yumi turned her head to face Sachiko with a surprised look. "W-What made you ask that?" Yumi asked as Sachiko shrugged.

"I just know that it was embarrassing, for both of us, but especially you. . . I just figure you might be uncomfortable being around me right now." Sachiko explained keeping her eyes away from Yumi. She didn't want to see her facial expression at this point in time, especially if Yumi had wanted to go home.

"You're not comfortable with me here?" Yumi asked a moment later as Sachiko immediately turned to her.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, I want you to stay here, Yumi. I want to treat you to the romantic night we had planned, but only if you want to. I know something like that can be a real mood killer." Sachiko explained as Yumi smiled.

"Sachiko, nothing is ruined. What happened back their was embarrassing, but honestly when that door opened I wasn't entirely thinking of them." Yumi admitted as Sachiko raised an eyebrow, which Yumi took as a question. "Well, I mean you were on your knees with you head in between my legs only moments before the door opened. . . What do you think I was thinking about?" Yumi asked with a blush on her face as she looked to the ceiling.

"I guess I never thought about that." Sachiko said after a long pause. "Does that mean we are still having a sleep over?"

Yumi smiled as she kissed Sachiko on the cheek. "Yes, but instead of a sleep over. I would rather think about it as a glimpse into our future, when we live together." Yumi explained as Sachiko looked to her a little surprised, but smiling.

"I want to make love to you so bad." Sachiko said a moment later as she thought about her future with Yumi. It drove her wild that Yumi had been thinking about things like that too.

"I think it's still a little to early for that, we should call Youko-sama, do our homework, and at least eat dinner first." Yumi said as Sachiko sighed.

"You make it sound like I have an addiction towards you." Sachiko replied as Yumi kissed her on the cheek quickly.

"No more than I'm addicted to you." Yumi said as Sachiko smiled. "I wouldn't know what to do without you."

Both girls went silent as they thought about one another, it was nice to know they were both over the top in love with one another. These thoughts would only be momentary though as the phone in Sachiko's hand started ringing.

"Oh great, it seems Onee-sama is impatient." Sachiko said as she answered the phone. "H-Hello?"

"Sachiko?" Youko asked almost desperately as Sachiko sighed.

"Yes, Onee-sama. This is Sachiko speaking."

"Sachiko, I received something today, do you know what it was?" Youko asked a moment later as Sachiko put the phone on speaker so Yumi could hear.

"I-I have an idea." Sachiko replied a little hesitantly as the line went silent.

"Alright, then I have to ask. . . What were you two thinking? What if someone saw you?" Youko asked as Sachiko took a deep breath, she really hadn't been looking forward to this phone call.

"We weren't thinking at that time. I apologize." Sachiko replied back as Youko raised and eyebrow.

"We? Is Yumi-chan with you?" Youko asked a moment later as Yumi spoke up.

"Yes, I am here."

"Yumi-chan, tell me. What would your mother think if I showed her this?" Youko asked a Yumi's eyes widened in fear.

"S-She would probably kill us." Yumi said as Youko nodded.

"Then why would you do this in such a public place?" Youko asked as Yumi shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"Onee-sama, couples kiss all the time in public, what is the big deal?" Sachiko said rather defensively after hearing her go for Yumi.

"Sachiko, you are groping her chest in this picture." Youko said quite embarrassingly as Sachiko and Yumi both went a little red.

"Alright, so it was a bit much. I'm sorry." Sachiko replied as Youko sighed.

"I don't want to tell you what you can and can't do with Yumi, Sachiko, but this could have been bad if the wrong person caught you." Youko explained.

"I know, I just. . ."

"You don't have to explain it to me." Youko said cutting off Sachiko. "I just don't want to receive another picture like this, what if it got on Facebook? Both of your families would know."

"We made Sei-sama delete the picture." Yumi said as Sachiko sighed.

"Yes, she says she feels bad about sending it to you though and has a plan to make it up to us." Sachiko explained as Youko's eyes widened.

"You two are letting Sei make it up to you? Are you crazy?" Youko asked before standing from her chair to go into the kitchen to check the time. "Listen I may be able to stop her, but I will have to let you go."

Sachiko and Yumi looked at each other confused and a little frightened as the phone line went dead, surely Sei wouldn't do anything ridiculous. She did promise not to touch Yumi anymore, something that Sachiko would ensure wouldn't happen. Yumi was her's to touch and her's alone.

"You two, we need to talk." Sachiko's maid said as she barged into the room and shut the door behind her uncaring of what Sachiko and Yumi might be up to, after all she had seen many pieces of clothing from both of them.

Sachiko and Yumi both lifted their heads from the bed and look at the maid slightly surprised before sitting up. "What's the matter?" Sachiko asked concerned, it was unlike her maid to just barge in like this.

"You two have caused me so much trouble in the past few days." The maid said as Sachiko and Yumi lifted an eyebrow.

"W-We have?" Yumi asked confused a moment later as the maid nodded.

"Yes, somewhere between cleaning up after your sleep overs and trying to take care of your laundry without being noticed your mother caught on." The maid said as Sachiko's eyes widened.

"S-She knows?" Sachiko asked a little frightened as the made shook her head.

"No, she doesn't, but she thinks something is going on from what I can gather. Which is why you owe me. Do you know how many lies I have told your mother in the past twenty four hours?" The maid asked as Sachiko shook her head slightly. "Too many. Now I would suggest that if you two get. . . frisky, tonight. At least make sure it's not obvious or someone may find out." The maid explained as Sachiko and Yumi blushed slightly.

"T-Thank you." Sachiko said a moment later as the maid waved her hand.

"I am just being a loyal friend." The maid said with a smile. "I think it might be best to tell your parents soon though. My excuses are getting weaker by the day."

Sachiko sighed as she nodded in agreement. "I would like to talk with Yumi first." Sachiko said as the maid nodded.

"You don't have to make a decision today, but I think sooner than better at this point. Your mother is more perceptive than most people think she is. I have to get going though, I told your mother you had requested me to remind you something, she is probably expecting me back by now."

Sachiko nodded. "Thank you again. You are free to go." She said as the maid bowed to them and left the room, stopping right before closing the door.

"Oh, I really like beaches. Something you may consider while trying to figure out how to pay me back." The maid added with a smile before shutting the door. Realistically she knew the odds of Sachiko being able to send her on a vacation were small, but she figured it was worth a mention after all she wasn't

"Wow, today feels really busy." Yumi said as Sachiko nodded in agreement though she was admittedly thinking about telling her mother a little which gave her a somewhat thoughtful expression. Yumi noticed this instantly and did the only thing she could think of to keep Sachiko from worrying. "You know, I know a great way to relieve stress." Yumi said a little playfully as Sachiko lifted her head to her a little surprised, but soon started grinning.

"Oh, and how is that?" Sachiko asked as Yumi stood from the bed and took her hand.

"Let me show you." Yumi replied as she led Sachiko to the bathroom. Yumi had just recently said that it was too early, but she figured if it was a shower than it wouldn't last very long. Besides, she wanted to cheer Sachiko up, they would think about this another day, tonight was about them being together in every way possible.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sayako raised an eyebrow as she saw her daughter and Yumi sit down at the table, it was obvious by their hair that they had just gotten out of the shower. Something that both of them had overlooked before coming to dinner. Of course Touro would only role his eyes when he figured out what his wife was trying to tell him. It was very possible that they both took a shower one right after another and just had wet hair from that.

Of course Sayako knew this too, but she was a little bit less certain about this than her husband was. "What have you two been up to?" Touro asked as Sachiko smiled.

"We just got out of the shower." Sachiko said as Sayako grabbed Touro's knee which he tried to shake off. He knew she had taken Sachiko's innocent words the wrong way.

Yumi tried hard not to show her embarrassment in front of Sachiko's parents, she knew her facial expressions usually gave away too much. At the same time though she couldn't help but wonder if Sachiko had realized what she just said.

"Did you talk with your Onee-sama?" Sayako asked figuring it might be good to change the subject, Yumi held up quite well during this and Sayako wasn't sure what to think.

"Yes, she just wanted to know about the play we are putting on." Sachiko explained as normal as ever, which Yumi was amazed by. She had always wondered what Sachiko had really gone through to be able to lie so casually when needed.

"Hmm, I wonder why she made it sound so urgent that you call her back then, the play isn't for a few weeks right?" Sayako asked as Sachiko hesitated for a moment, which Yumi could see. Something she was quite happy about, she was learning Sachiko very well.

"Right, she just wants to make sure everything is going alright. She worries about how I am doing in the Yamayurikai." Sachiko explained as Yumi smiled a little awkwardly.

"So how are you doing?" Touro asked curiously.

"I assure you she is doing very well. I think the play will be a big success." Yumi said as Sachiko smiled at her briefly.

"That is good to hear." Touro said as she turned his attention to Yumi. "So how have you been? You've been spending a lot of time with Sachiko lately. It's nice to see that she has such a good friend and Petite Soeur."

Yumi blushed a little as she lowered her head, though it seemed like a reaction to a flattery comment, it was really because she had thought of what happened at school earlier. "I-I've been good, thank you for asking." Yumi said as she lifted her head smiling. "Sachiko-sama is more than just my Onee-sama though, she is my best friend." Yumi explained as she felt Sachiko's hand gently rest on her right leg. "I-I'm just glad you have allowed her to spend so much time with me." Yumi said trying to keep her voice from sounding shaken.

"I would like to thank you also. I know I have been spending a lot of time with her." Sachiko said a moment after Yumi finished.

"It's no problem at all right dear?" Touro asked with a bright smile as Sayako looked at Sachiko and Yumi questioningly for a moment.

"Right, no problem at all. We are just happy to see Sachiko has made such a close friend." Sayako said as she noticed Yumi readjust in her seat a little. Sachiko had been busy at work with her wandering hand. Yumi tried hard to keep her calm as she reached down and grabbed hold of the hand that had been working it's way up her inner thigh.

Sachiko grinned slightly at this as Sayako raised an eyebrow. "Everything alright, Sachiko?" She asked as Sachiko instantly looked up to her mother.

"Y-Yes, I just thought about something that happened at school today." Sachiko replied as she took her hand back from Yumi. It was quite dangerous to be doing that in the first place, but after what Yumi did to her in the shower she just couldn't resist her urge to touch Yumi.

"What happened?" Sayako asked curiously as Sachiko swallowed.

"I-It was nothing really. Me and Yumi had just gotten locked in the store room at the Rose Mansion by accident. Thankfully Rei had remembered us." Sachiko explained as Yumi's eyes went wide. Sachiko held back her grin this time as she watched Yumi try hard to hide the slight blush that appeared on her face.

"Well that is good, I would worry when you didn't come home." Sayako explained as Sachiko nodded.

"Y-YES." Sachiko yelped before quickly her mouth with her hands. She hadn't even noticed that Yumi's hand had been seeking revenge.

"Sachiko, are you alright?" Touro asked concerned as she nodded, trying to hide the embarrassment on her face.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. . . W-Will you excuse, us? I just remember we have a lot of homework." Sachiko said as Sayako looked to Touro confused.

"Yes, you both may be excused." Touro said a moment later as the two stood and bowed before leaving the room.

They were just barley around the corner when Sachiko grabbed Yumi's waist and pulled her into a forceful but brief kiss. "You will pay for that."

Yumi grinned as she kissed Sachiko quickly again and pulled away from her in case her parents came into the hallway. "You liked it."

Sachiko blushed deeply though the look in her eyes was a lustful one. "That is irrelevant, now let's go before I take you right here and now." Sachiko said as Yumi's eyes widened, surely she didn't want to be in the halls of her house wearing almost nothing again.

Sachiko wasted no time in giving Yumi another forceful kiss as she guided her backwards towards the bed once insider her room. Before throwing Yumi down on the bed Sachiko took it upon herself to remove Yumi's shirt and bra. "That's better. Now let's see, where was I before Rei so rudely interrupted us." Sachiko said as she climbed over top Yumi and ran a finger down her body starting at her neck.

Yumi completely lost all sense of resistance at that point and soon Sachiko was on the receiving end of a forceful kiss. Yumi was aggressive as she squeezed tightly against Sachiko never breaking the kiss as her hands found their way under Sachiko's shirt and soon below her bra.

Sachiko let out a gasp from this new feeling before running her own hands up and down Yumi's bare back. "Yumi, I love you." Sachiko said when they finally broke the kiss for air, she could see Yumi had a desire filled look in her eye at this point in time. Which was good, because Sachiko was working towards fulfilling that desire by starting to untie the front of Yumi's sweat pants that she had been wearing after the shower.

Yumi let out a soft moan as she felt Sachiko's fingers slip into into her sweatpants. Sachiko would silence this noise though with a kiss as she started to make Yumi feel even better. "Sachiko, I love you." Yumi moaned in between kisses as she dug her fingernails into Sachiko's back as a response to the indescribable pleasure she was feeling rising in her.

Sachiko smiled as she kissed Yumi again, this time laying her down on the bed and climbing over top of her never stopping what she was doing. It was only a minute or so later that Yumi would suck in her breath and arch her back as Sachiko muffled the loud moan that escaped her lover's mouth.

Yumi's chest was rising and lowering quite rapidly as she caught her breath and looked at Sachiko with a satisfied smile. Sachiko's only response was to give her a loving kiss, which ended in Sachiko jumping from Yumi's hand entering her own pants. Sachiko exhaled when she felt Yumi's finger's against her most precious of places, she thought for sure she might go crazy. It was just a simple touch and already she had fell weak to Yumi. Without even realizing it, Sachiko had become very sensitive and Yumi's touch was causing crippling waves in her body while also throwing her mind into a swirl.

Yumi grinned when she saw the look in her lover's eyes change ever so slightly. It was deeper, darker, more lustful than before. She took no time in continuing on though and as Yumi's hand began to work Sachiko could barley contain herself as she lowered her head and gently bit Yumi's shoulder.

She had never felt so good in her life, she swore that every night she spent with Yumi only felt better and better. Perhaps they had just been together enough now to understand how one another work. It was irrelevant at this point though as Sachiko's hips met Yumi's hand movement. Everything was becoming a blur and she felt weak and sensitive which had only magnified the feeling until she couldn't hold back anymore and buried her face into Yumi's neck to try and quiet her scream.

Yumi smiled as she used her other hand to brush the back of Sachiko's head, feeling the older girl plop down next to her on the bed, now breathing heavy like she had been. "Yumi, that was. . ."

"Just the beginning." Yumi smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so definitely a bit crazy with Sachiko and Yumi's relationship. They probably seem more like Nagisa and Shizuma from No Turning Back Now at this point, but again it's intended and actually quite fun to have fun with these two. Someone commented on the Hanazono thing and I think I answered, but just in case... No SP! will not be in this story, I am just using Shizuma's father as a business partner :). Hmm what else. Oh right, I hope I didn't go to overboard with Sei like I did in it started in her dreams. I wanted her to be present and at the same time realize her boundaries. I am still creating her and trying to fine tune this character a little bit, so you may see some different attitudes from Sei in my stories for a little bit. Youko kind of the same thing though she was acting more like a worried Onee-sama in my opinion, which is exactly what I wanted.

I don't know what else to say except I still kinda feel odd doing the M rated stuff, I try and get what they are doing across without saying, but I realize that sometimes it just needs to be said :/ I hope I don't offend anyone :x. Anyways, until next time. .. Which could be awhile. I am giong on a trip December 1st and will return on the 6th so if I don't get anything posted by then sorry! I will update my profile as often as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** Alright, so I got this chapter done quite a bit faster than I originally thought. Chapter 4 will probably take a little while though as I go on my trip in 3 days. I will have my ipad though so i can probably respond to PM's. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, I have been doing small adjustments that no one probably notices, but we will see!

* * *

Yumi stretched a little as her eyes slowly opened and the bare shoulder of her lover came into sight. She would never forget the things they had done the night before, it was as though she had completely forgotten all her fears and embarrassment. Sachiko had loved it though and was surprised to see and especially hear this side of Yumi. The night had been long and both had unfortunately forgotten about school somewhere during the night.

Yumi cuddled close to Sachiko, feeling her girlfriend's body heat against her skin was so nice on this slightly cool morning. She loved the feel of Sachiko's body against her's, it had sent a tingling feeling all through her body and all she could wish for was to be even closer.

She knew that Sachiko would like that, after all she knew Sachiko had wanted her to be completely open with her and lately Yumi had felt as though she was. She loved Sachiko very deeply and through this she had unknowingly started to become more bold with her girlfriend. Like this particular moment in time while Sachiko was sleeping. Yumi had been lost in thought about the night before and the talk of their future and their love, though most of it might have just been the only sensible thing they could say while doing such things to one anther. She knew that it was possible, but at the same time she could feel that the words spoken, screamed, or moaned, had truth in them.

Sachiko stirred a little bit in her sleep when she felt a finger start going from the back of her neck down her spine. She wouldn't move though in fear of Yumi stopping. She had wanted this and figured she would let Yumi do this without fear of embarrassment. She would try at least, Yumi's finger had felt numbing going down her body, if she wasn't thinking about it there was no doubt in Sachiko's mind that she would arch her back. It just felt so good and just when Sachiko thought Yumi would start going back up her spine she was surprised. Yumi hadn't stopped, instead Sachiko now found herself trying not to quiver as Yumi's hand ran over he still bare bottom.

She was surprised again a moment later when she felt Yumi's lips on her left shoulder making their way to her neck. She knew that she would be reacting soon, but unfortunately she waited too long and instead of waking up peacefully with a smile from Yumi's kisses, she woke up with a loud gasp. Yumi's hand had found it's way between Sachiko's legs and to a spot that had received special attention the night before.

Yumi grinned for a moment before continuing her kisses on Sachiko's neck. She knew Sachiko was awake now and had now started making use of her other hand, which Sachiko felt on one of her breasts. She was paralyzed as her body tensed a little, which Yumi could feel and only increased her ferocity at. Sachiko was at a loss for words, but Yumi knew she was enjoying this by the way she was pressing her head into the pillow almost like something was trying to escape her body and she was fighting it.

Along with that though Yumi could hear Sachiko's soft gasps and moans which she was trying to keep quiet due to the fear of someone possibly hearing her. She was quite good at this even when the time came and she sucked in her breath while her whole body shuddered from Yumi touch, she still kept somewhat quiet.

Yumi could only smile as Sachiko pressed her hips forward and shook a little, she knew that her girlfriend had just relived an experience from the night before. Sachiko took a deep breath, which was followed by slightly heavier breathing as she rolled onto her back and lifted her head to kiss Yumi who was only smiling as she ran that same hand that had brought Sachiko pleasure up her body again.

"We should take a shower." Yumi said after breaking the kiss.

Sachiko laid her head back on the pillow and took another deep breath as Yumi hovered near her still smiling. "Yes, just let me regain my strength a little. My legs feel numb." Sachiko said as Yumi's smile turned to a grin.

"Did it feel good?" Yumi asked a little playfully as Sachiko smiled.

"Perhaps the next time you sleep over I will help you form an answer." Sachiko replied as she heard the door open. Thankfully they had been covered by their shared blanket or Sachiko's maid would have quite the view.

"O-Oh, you two are awake." The maid said as she looked to the clock. "Isn't it a little early?" The maid asked, to her knowledge today was a normal school day and the girls still had about an hour left before their alarm clock went off.

"Yes, but we woke up early this morning." Sachiko replied as the maid set down their school uniforms on her dresser. "By the way. . . Would you mind swapping bed sheets today?" Sachiko asked as the maid sighed.

"You know your mother is going to find out if you keep doing this." The maid replied as she turned to Sachiko and Yumi after making sure their uniforms were folded.

Sachiko kept quiet as she nodded, she knew if her mother found out about the sheets this time something would probably be said.

"Well, I will try and keep them out of sight of her, but I can't make any promises." The maid said as Sachiko nodded once again. "Breakfast will be done in about forty five minutes though if you two are hungry. I have to take care of a few things before I can get it started."

"Thank you." Sachiko said as the maid glanced at the door and then back to Sachiko and Yumi.

"I don't mean to embarrass you, but you may want to keep it down during the middle of the night. Anyone walking near your door could hear you." The maid said as Sachiko's eyes went a little wide. "I wouldn't worry though, there were no signs of your parents up during the middle of the night and it's usually only me that walks through this part of the house that late."

Sachiko nodded slightly yet again too embarrassed to speak this time as the maid bowed and left the room.

"We should probably think about telling your mother soon." Yumi said as she thought about her own mother encouraging Yumi to get Sachiko to tell Sayako.

"Yes, we should, I just think we should figure out the best way and time to do it." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled.

"We will, but first I think I would like to take that shower." Yumi said as Sachiko smiled back to her.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sayako smiled as Sachiko and Yumi walked into the kitchen together. She had been up early like usual and was just finishing breakfast at the table as the two sat down with her. She couldn't help but notice that her daughter seemed to be in a good mood. "Someone is glowing, did you two have a fun night?" Sayako asked as she took a drink of her orange juice.

Yumi smiled as she took her seat next to Sachiko. "You have no idea." Yumi replied back to Sayako as Sachiko paused for a second, Yumi seemed a little more daring than usual this morning.

Sayako chuckled at Yumi's comment. "That's good, I am glad to see you both so happy. I think you should spend the night more often Yumi-chan. We love having you over, isn't that right Sachiko." Sayako said standing from her chair and carrying her empty plate over to the sink.

Sachiko blushed a little as she glanced to her mother thinking of her night before momentarily. "Yes, I love having her over."

Sayako smiled before taking the last drink of her orange juice and setting her glass down in the sink. "I'm glad to hear that. We wouldn't mind having you again sometime soon Yumi-chan, that is if you two want." Sayako said as both Sachiko and Yumi looked to her a little surprised. Admittedly, Sayako was becoming quite curious of Sachiko's relationship with Yumi and over the past few days had tossed around the idea of her daughter being romantically involved with Yumi. It was a bit hard to believe as a possibility, but she just couldn't shake the feeling. Yumi sleeping over again would only give her more time to find out, though she would be a little more investigative this time around.

"W-When do you think she could sleep over again?" Sachiko asked as Sayako thought about it for a moment.

"I suppose that is up to you two to decide. You know our schedule Sachiko, I'll leave it up to you two." Sayako said before making her way out of the kitchen and towards Sachiko's room. She knew the maids usually didn't go back to her room until later and she also figured that Sachiko and Yumi would be eating breakfast for a little bit.

Sayako looked around the hallway one last time before carefully opening Sachiko's door and stepping inside. Everything seemed normal today, thankfully her maid had come by and picked their clothes up again. Like the day before though she had made the mistake of not paying attention to the clothes she was picking up. Sayako raised an eyebrow in confusion as she picked two bra's out of Sachiko's hamper. She had just done the laundry the day before and had completely emptied the hamper.

Sayako poked her head out of the bathroom door quick just to make sure she was still alone as she placed the bra's next to each other for comparison on the counter. _Same thing as yesterday, I think this is too small for Sachiko. _She thought as she heard the door to the room open. She immediately took the bra's and threw them into the hamper and hid behind the shower curtain.

Since the door to the bathroom had been open she could hear everything and if she dared to poke her head around she could see into a portion of Sachiko's room.

"So when do you want to sleep over again?" Sachiko asked as Yumi smiled.

"Hmm, if I had it my way it would be every night." Yumi replied as Sachiko took her hands.

"I wish you could too and once we graduate we can." Sachiko said as Yumi's grew.

Sayako raised an eyebrow very curiously now as she gathered her courage and poked her head around the shower curtain's.

"I love you." Yumi said as she wrapped her arms around Sachiko's neck and stepped to her tip toes to give her a lingering kiss

Sayako's eye's went wide as she covered her mouth, she couldn't believe the sight before her and the fact that Sachiko had wrapped her arms around Yumi's waist had only shocked her more. Unfortunately though she would have to remain quiet and try and keep calm or she might be found, but it wasn't easy with what she heard next.

"The bed sheets still haven't been washed, perhaps we could get another quick use of them?" Sachiko asked as Sayako tried hard to remain calm.

_D-Did Sachiko just ask that? Did my daughter just ask another woman to go to bed with her? What is going on?! _Sayako thought as she heard Yumi speak again.

"I think that is a good idea, but you will have to keep your voice down, we wouldn't want your mother to hear this." Yumi said a little playfully as Sayako peeked around the shower curtain again to see her push Sachiko back on the bed and crawl onto her lap with a deep kiss.

_This isn't happening, this isn't happening. I'm not watching my daughter about to have sex with another girl. _Sayako told herself repeatedly as she saw Sachiko's hands go up under Yumi's shirt and a bra be pulled out a moment later. _Oh lord, this is happening. What do I do? Do I go out there, do I just stay here? _Sayako froze as she heard a low moan from her daughter. _ It's decided. I can't look so I will just stay here for now._

"Yumi, I don't think we have time for tha—ahhh." Sachiko tried to say as a strangled moan escaped her mouth.

Sayako covered her mouth with both hands as her eyes remained wide. This was too much for her to hear, she had suspected something going on with Sachiko and Yumi, but this felt like getting hit by a train full of information.

"Yumi. . ." Sachiko breathed as small grunts and moans escaped her mouth and Sayako listened on in horror. Thankfully Sachiko and Yumi had to get going to school soon and would make this quick.

Sayako wouldn't ever forget this though, especially when she heard Sachiko start moaning Yumi's name, gradually getting louder and louder. The last thing she would hear, which would probably keep her awake for countless nights was Sachiko sucking in her breath and letting out a muffled scream.

T_his really just happened. I really just heard my daughter do such a thing with Yumi-chan. Should I tell Touro? _Sayako thought as Yumi broke her thought process.

"Did you enjoy that?" Yumi asked as Sachiko took a deep breath before giving her a satisfied smile. This was all Sachiko could do as Yumi giggled. "I'll take that as a yes." She said before looking over to the clock. "We should get going though, we don't want to be late for school."

Sayako could only remain in silent shock until the door to Sachiko's room shut. She carefully peaked around the shower curtain and when she saw that the coast was clear she would quickly leave the room. She was still too shocked to process what exactly just happened, after all she only heard them, nothing else. She couldn't deny the kisses though. _I need a drink. . ._

* * *

**-X-X-**

The day was starting out on a good note, especially for Sachiko who was willingly the target of Yumi's unusual affection. She hadn't been sure what triggered her girlfriend's behavior but she didn't care, she loved this change and hoped that it was only a sign that Yumi had become completely open with her. Something was for sure though and that was that Yumi felt closer than ever.

Sachiko smiled at Yumi who was holding her hand while they walked down the sidewalk, it was going to be a nice day, the skies were clear and it was warming up quickly. Sachiko just felt that this was going to be a good day, it had to be after waking up to a morning like that.

"Do you think they will say anything?" Yumi asked as Sachiko looked to her a for a moment before realizing what she was talking about. She had been too wrapped up in this morning activities to remember that she had been caught with Yumi the day before.

"No, I think we will be fine." Sachiko replied, still unsure of their exact reactions, which would be found out soon when they arrived to school.

"Yumi-san!" Yoshino called out cheerfully as she ran over and took Yumi's free hand.

"Can I borrow her, Rosa Chinesis?" Yoshino asked as Sachiko blushed a little, even her friends now seemed to know Yumi belonged to her.

"I-I don't mind." Sachiko said as she let go of Yumi's hand. "I will be at the Rose Mansion if you need me Yumi." Sachiko added as Yumi smiled and nodded.

"Come on Yumi-san, Touko-chan is waiting." Yoshino said as she eagerly pulled Yumi away from Sachiko.

Sachiko sighed as she watched Yumi get dragged away, but it was alright, she had a little neglected homework to do and decided going to the Rose Mansion would be a great way to do it. Unfortunately she couldn't have known of the headache that was awaiting her in the council room.

Sei smiled as she heard the door open, she had watched Sachiko approach and enter the mansion from the window and knew that they were alone. "Oh? Where is Yumi-chan?" Sei asked as Sachiko went over to the table and set her things down.

"She is with Yoshino-chan and Touko-chan right now, why?" Sachiko asked as Sei shrugged.

"Just curious, I guess she didn't want to see my gift." Sei replied as her smile turned to a grin when she grabbed a bag that was sitting on a nearby chair. "That's fine though, it will just be a surprise when you show it to her. You don't even have to mention my name either."

Sachiko rolled her eyes a little as she looked at the bag somewhat curious and somewhat afraid. "You know a gift wasn't necessary, I just wanted you to delete the picture."

"Yes, I know trust me. Youko found me while I was out gift shopping. . ." Sei sighed before smiling. "Thankfully though Youko was easy to bring to my side." Sei boasted.

"What did you do to Onee-sama?" Sachiko asked curiously. She had been so against this the night before that she even hung up on her and Yumi.

Sei chuckled a little before holding up the bag. "A mastermind like me never reveals their secrets, I'm afraid." Sachiko rolled her eyes as she turned from Sei and took her seat, effectively ignoring her. Sei smiled brightly at this, she figured Sachiko would do something like this. "Alright, you're not interested, that's fine."

Sachiko didn't even look up, she just opened her bag and grabbed out a sheet of homework that she was almost done with.

Sei shrugged at this and pulled the gift out of the bag. "I will just leave this with you." Sei said as she placed her gift on the table in front of Sachiko and walked towards the door.

"S-Sei! What is this!?" Sachiko exclaimed in horror as Sei turned to her grinning.

"It's a karma sutra video made just for lesbians. Oh, and they have some extra things in it. My favorite involves the handcuff's so I bought some for you two too." Sei said cheerfully as Sachiko looked at her wide eyed and speechless.

"T-This is porn." Sachiko said in astonishment as she looked at the cover of the box it was in, which was not for the young.

Sei laughed at Sachiko's reaction, she could plainly see that Sachiko was shocked, but at the same time she still hadn't declined the gift. "Well, I guess you could view it like that." Sei said as she heard the sound of the door shutting downstairs. "You better put your video away Sachiko. Someone is coming up." Sei said with a smile as Sachiko scrambled to get the video and handcuff's in her bag.

"O-Onee-sama, what are you doing here?" Shimako asked as Sei turned to her and smiled.

"I was actually just leaving, I came by to see how the play was coming along. Sachiko told me everything, I think it will be a great success." Sei said as she patted Shimako's head. "I better get going though, I could be late for class." Sei said as she turned to Sachiko one last time. "Have fun!"

Sachiko's face immediately turned red as she looked away from Sei and down to the bag that was in her lap. _What am I going to do?! I can't get rid of it on school property and I certainly don't want to risk anyone seeing it if I were to get rid of it. After school. I can get rid of it on the way home._

"Sachiko-sama?" Shimako asked as Sachiko suddenly raised her head glancing to the door quickly to see if Sei was still there which she was not.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, sorry. I just have something in my. . . On my mind." Sachiko said as Shimako looked at her curiously. "You know what I think I'm going to get going to class, I don't want to be late."

Shimako just simply nodded as she watch Sachiko hug her bag tight to her chest and leave the room. "I wonder if this has to do with what the others saw yesterday?"

* * *

**-X-X-**

Touko blushed immediately when she saw Yumi approach with Yoshino, all she could think about was Sachiko on her knee's. This of course was noticed by Yumi who could only look away in embarrassment.

"G-Good morning. . . O-Onee-sama." Touko said still a bit taken back.

Yumi took a deep breath as she built up the courage to face her through her embarrassment. "Good morning, Touko-chan. How are you doing today?"

Yoshino grinned as she sat down next to Touko and put her arm around the younger girls shoulder. "She has had something on her mind all last night and this morning, isn't that right Touko-chan?" Yoshino asked as Touko looked at Yoshino like she had just committed a crime.

"I-It's about yesterday isn't it?" Yumi asked as Yoshino grinned.

"What happened yesterday?" Yoshino asked innocently as Yumi turned red a little, which caused her to laugh. "Sorry, I just wanted to see that reaction."

Touko looked from Yoshino to Yumi and sighed. "Yes, it's about yesterday. I never thought I would see Sachiko-sama in such a position. Helping someone change, it's just odd." Touko explained as Yoshino and Yumi stared at her blankly for a moment.

"Wait. . . You think Sachiko was helping Yumi change her clothes?" Yoshino asked as Touko nodded.

"Yes, they were having a sleep over, I just figured it was after school and Sachiko-sama was helping Onee-sama change for some reason, but we walked in on them and Sachiko-sama tried to cover her." Touko replied as Yoshino covered her mouth.

"Touko-chan, you're really funny you know that?" Yoshino laughed as Touko looked from Yumi to Yoshino confused.

"W-What? I don't get it, what did I say?" Touko asked as Yumi looked away from her.

It took a minute but eventually Yoshino got her laughter under control and put a hand on Touko's shoulder. "Touko-chan, Sachiko-sama wasn't helping Yumi-san change."

Touko raised and eyebrow in confusion as Yoshino leaned in close and whispered something in her ear. Yumi could only guess what it was by the horrified look she got from Touko a moment later. "Y-You mean. . . Sachiko-sama wasn't helping you...change?" Touko asked hesitantly as Yumi blushed furiously and shook her head. Touko froze for a second as she looked to the ground.

"Nope." Yoshino grinned as she looked to Yumi. "Sachiko-sama or should I say Yumi-san's girlfriend was doing something ecchi. That is why she was on her knee's."

If possible Yumi turned even more red and turned away from the girls. "I think I heard the school bell, I am going to get going." Yumi said as she quickly started walking away.

"Yoshino-sama, you brought her here on purpose didn't you?" Touko asked once Yumi was out of sight.

Yoshino smiled as she looked to Touko. "Of course, that reaction was priceless. Have you ever seen her so embarrassed before?"

Touko sighed. "It wasn't very nice."

Yoshino paused for a moment, she could tell Touko was serious. "Alright, alright. I will apologize to her after school, but it's not like I harmed anything. We already know they've gone all the way."

Touko sighed again as she stood from where she was sitting. "Just be sure you apologize."

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko swallowed as she went down to grab her bag from the floor next to her desk and saw the cover of the movie. She quickly looked around at the other girls nearby to see if they were paying any attention to her but thankfully none had seen it. She wouldn't give them another chance though, she was careless enough leaving it in plain view like that.

Sachiko grabbed her bag and closed it as she held it close again, she knew it was a little awkward holding it like this, but she wasn't taking any chances. Her reputation as a proper lady was on the line and she could only imagine how disappointed her parents would be to find out she had such a video in her possession.

"Sachiko, are you alright?" Rei asked as she approached her friend, who only quickly glanced at her.

"I-I'm fine." She said with a slight blush, it was the first time she had talked to Rei since the day before.

Rei sighed as she gave Sachiko a knowing look. "Come on, tell me what's wrong. You look like you've seen a ghost." Rei said as she motioned Sachiko to follow her. "I'll walk with you to the Rose Mansion. I'm sure Yumi-chan is there, she can usually cheer you up."

Sachiko swallowed and nodded as she started walking by Rei still holding her bag tightly. This of course was making it obvious that she was up to something.

"So you going to tell me what's wrong Sachiko?" Rei asked again as Sachiko merely glanced at her. "It's about yesterday isn't it." Rei sighed as Sachiko's eyes widened a little, she had completely forgotten about the day before while fussing over the video she had. "Listen, it's no big deal what we saw. I mean, you two are dating and I know you didn't know the lock was broken. It could have happened to any of us." Rei explained as Sachiko shook her head.

"That is where you are wrong." Sachiko replied as Rei lifted an eyebrow curiously.

"What do you mean?"

Sachiko cleared her throat as she glanced around to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation. It was somewhat common from time to time with them being in the Yamayurikai. "Well, I mean. . . No one else in the Yamayurikai is. . . interested in another girl."

"Ahh, I see." Rei said as she nodded her head slightly. The only time boys ever came into the Yamayurikai were when they were invited over for a school event. So for any of them to be caught like that, they would have to be with another girl. To Rei's knowledge the only other girl in the Yamayurikai that was a lesbian had been Sei.

"It should have never happened anyways, I don't know what I was thinking." Sachiko said as Rei put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"You weren't thinking and that is alright. If the lock hadn't been broken you wouldn't have been caught. Besides that I mean, who really cares if you got caught doing something with your girlfriend." Rei explained as Sachiko gave her a thankful smile. "I would say just forget about it, whatever you do with Yumi should be your business."

"Thank you." Sachiko replied a moment later as the two approached the Rose Mansion. They wouldn't enter though before the door would open quickly and Yumi would step out wide eyed and blushing.

"Sachiko, can we skip the meeting today? I don't think I can handle any more subtle comments." Yumi explained as Rei sighed.

"I will take care of Yoshino. The meeting isn't very important today though, so it would be alright if you two left." Rei said as she took a step forward.

Sachiko glanced down to her bag and up to the Rose Mansion before looking at Yumi with a smile. "Let's get going then. I have something to do anyways." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled and ran over to her.

"W-What's in the bag?" Yumi asked curiously as she noticed Sachiko still hugging it tightly.

"Nothing, I just want to hold my bag like this today." Sachiko said as Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Do you mind if I come home with you? I forgot something at your house." Yumi said as Sachiko thought about being able to get rid of this video when Yumi was gone.

"No, I don't mind." Sachiko replied a little nervously, she was way to embarrassed to show the video to Yumi and she certainly didn't want anyone else to know that she had it. She planned on getting rid of it when she split with Yumi after school, but unfortunately that wouldn't be happening today.

The walk home was as normal as it could get for Sachiko stressing out over her bag, but thankfully they were approaching her front door and it would soon be over with.

"Welcome home, Sachiko...and Yumi-chan?" Sayako asked curiously, she didn't know Yumi would be coming over again.

Yumi bowed to her for a second. "Sorry, I don't mean to intrude I just forgot something from last night." Yumi said as smiled.

"Well don't let me stop you, go ahead and grab whatever is you forgot, I'm sure your mother is expecting you home soon." Sayako replied as Yumi thanked her and quickly started making her way to Sachiko's room. Truth was she hadn't forgot anything, she just wanted to leave Sachiko a surprise. It wasn't anything ridiculous just a small love letter she had written in class.

Sayako turned back to Sachiko and immediately heard that haunting moan from earlier this morning. Sachiko raised an eyebrow at her mother who looked at her like she had just seen a ghost.

"I'm going to go start dinner, you should join Yumi in your room." Sayako said before shaking her head. "I mean, you shouldn't join together with Yumi in your room! Just go to your room where she is waiting for you." Sayako said before covering covering her face with her hand for a moment. "I mean, you should go to your room and make sure Yumi find's what she is looking for and nothing else." Sayako said as Sachiko slowly made her way around her looking worried.

"Alright, I'm going." Sachiko said as she held her bag closely which Sayako had just realized.

_She has been holding that bag tightly ever since she arrived. . . Oh no! I just sent Sachiko to the place where her and Yumi. . .! No calm down! It probably wasn't that, I mean...Sachiko would never do that. . . Right? _Sayako thought before swallowing. "I better go do something or this will bother me."

Sachiko froze when she entered her room and saw Yumi on her bed straightening her covers. "Yumi, what are you doing? The maid usually fixes my bed, you don't have to do that." Sachiko said as Yumi turned to her surprised.

"I. . . I just thought what I had forgotten might be in the covers. . ." Yumi said feeling slightly embarrassed. Really she had just put her note under the covers where she knew Sachiko would lay.

Sachiko cleared her throat as she blushed a little also. "Very well, I was just making sure." Sachiko said as Yumi crawled off her bed and looked at Sachiko oddly.

"Sachiko, you have been acting strange since we left school...is everything alright?" Yumi asked as Sachiko looked down to her bag and back to Yumi.

"I-It's fine." Sachiko said as Yumi looked at the bag.

"Sachiko, what's in the bag? You have been holding it tightly all day." Yumi explained as Sachiko shook her head.

"I-It's nothing." Sachiko replied as Yumi looked at the bag once again.

"Why are you so afraid to show me?" Yumi asked as Sachiko looked away from her thinking about the cover of the movie.

"It's. . . Unladylike." Sachiko replied as Yumi held out a hand towards her. Sachiko looked to Yumi hand for a moment before looking up at her.

"Sachiko, let me see. I'm sure it's not that bad." Yumi said as Sachiko reluctantly gave her the bag. She was surprised at how easily she gave into Yumi, then again Yumi was the one she loved.

Yumi's eyes widened when she opened the bag and saw the cover of the video, which plainly depicted two women. "S-Sachiko, this is. . . Dirty." Yumi said in shock as Sachiko took back the bag and in doing so accidentally tipped it so the handcuff's would fall out.

Yumi looked at Sachiko with a blank expression as the room remained silent for a moment.

"S-Sei-sama's gift to us." Sachiko finally stuttered as she picked up the cuff's and put them in her bag with the movie. "I didn't want them, but she left before I could refuse." Sachiko explained as Yumi took a deep breath.

"I thought Youko-sama was trying to stop her." Yumi said as Sachiko sighed.

"So did I."

"A-are you going to watch it?" Yumi asked a little hesitantly as Sachiko turned red.

"N-No, I had no intentions of it. I was just going to leave it in my bag until I see Sei-sama again." Sachiko said as Yumi nodded. "W-Why did you want to watch it?" Sachiko asked a moment later as Yumi put her hands up and shook her head.

"No, no, I was just wondering. . ." Yumi said as they both looked at the bag and up to each other again, both of their curiosities had been sparked, neither of them were willing to admit it though. "I should probably get going, I have homework to do." Yumi finally said after a minutes silence, which Sachiko exhaled in relief at as she nodded. Truthfully any longer and they just might have given in and watched a little bit of it.

"Yes, I do too. I will call you later tonight." Sachiko said as she gave Yumi a quick hug and kiss before letting her leave. Once the door was shut Sachiko looked back down to her bag and up at the television in her room. _Oh, what am I thinking? I can't watch something like that. _Sachiko thought as she looked away from the bag. _I should just do some homework._

* * *

**-x-x-**

Sachiko sighed as she laid back on her bed looking at the ceiling. Everything had been done for the day and she had just finished dinner. Thankfully she had forgotten all about her bag and she wouldn't remember it anytime soon as the phone laying on her bed rang.

Sachiko smiled when she was Yumi's last name on the caller ID. "Hello." Sachiko said as she answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Fukuzawa Yumi calling. I was wondering if Onee-sama is available?" Yumi asked as Sachiko's smile grew. She loved how sweet and innocent she was when trying to be formal.

"This is her, Yumi. I was just thinking about you." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled before noticing Yuuki was grinning at her.

"Yuuki, go away." Yumi said as her mother sighed and pointed out the door, which Yuuki shrugged at and walked off. "Thank you mom." Mrs. Fukuzawa shook her head as she went back to what she was doing. She knew Yuuki loved teasing Yumi and she knew it drove Yumi crazy.

Yumi sighed a she collected her thoughts again. "So, what were you thinking about?" Yumi asked as Mrs. Fukuzawa raised and eyebrow overhearing her conversation a little.

"I was thinking about our next sleep over. I would be surprised if your mother would let you spend the night again so soon, so I came up with another plan." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled.

"And what that might be?" Yumi asked curiously.

"I think it would be beneficial if I helped you study for your upcoming test, Yumi. I am your Onee-sama and girlfriend after all." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled again.

"I prefer lover." Yumi said as Mrs. Fukuzawa sighed.

"Yumi, I hope this phone call is appropriate." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi put her head down a little.

"I-it is." Yumi said as Sachiko chuckled, she could her Yumi's mother in the background. "I think that would be alright, Sachiko." Yumi said as an answer to Sachiko's suggestion. "I will tell you later tonight though, I have to take a shower before Yuuki hogs it."

"Alright, Yumi call me when you are done. . . I will be thinking about you." Sachiko said as Yumi turned red.

"I will, I love you." Yumi finally said after a moments silence.

"I love you too, Yumi. Talk to you later." Sachiko replied as she heard the line go dead.

Yumi turned to her mother as she held the phone in her hand.

"What?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked noticing the questioning look on Yumi's face.

"D-Do you think I could go over to Sachiko's house tomorrow after school?" Yumi asked as her mother looked at her surprised.

"Another sleep over, Yumi?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi shook her head.

"N-No, Sachiko is going to help me study. Though if you wouldn't mind I have been invited to sleep over again." Yumi replied as Mrs. Fukuzawa sighed.

"Study fine. The sleep over I will think about."

* * *

**A/N:** So I hope you liked that chapter, I had fun with it and if you are wondering about Sayako, I like to think she is in a state of shock and not wanting to accept the fact of what she heard and partially saw. Next chapter will be interesting for her. Anyways, Yumi is starting to get a little more. . . intimate? with Sachiko. The only other thing I can think of is Touko. I just thought it would be fun to have her be the innocent one.

That is all I really got, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am really excited for the next one myself and the next story I plan on doing. Maldytah has been helping me with the idea and I think it's going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm back from my vacation/apartment hunting. I was down in San Antonio, Texas for 6 days or so. It was awesome because I came back home and we got about 5 inches of snow a day later :/. Anyways, I got this chapter done with and I'm happy with the story. My next story is going to be kind of an odd one, it hasn't been mentioned yet to my knowledge. I was talking with Maldytah and it just kind of came into existence and I've got about 9k words on it done already so it's the next one haha.

Texas was great though and we checked out some places to live down there and think we found one so I may be heading south in a couple of months! I'll keep everyone updated. Anyways as always, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are highly appreciated! I am happy and sad about this chapter because it is the last of this story which I really enjoyed. I hope you did to :)

* * *

"Sachiko, wake up!"

Sachiko's eyes immediately popped open as her maid came into view. "What is it? What's going on?"

"You're going to be late for school! The power went out during the night, you have to get up now." The maid explained as Sachiko looked over at her clock, sure enough it was five minutes past the time she usually left for school.

Sachiko quickly got out of bed and made her way over to where her uniform was. _Oh no! What if Yumi expected me to pick her up? _Sachiko thought as she quickly got dressed and made her way out of her room to the phone.

"Hello?" Mrs. Fukuzawa answered as Sachiko took a deep breath from running to the phone.

"Hi, this is Ogasawara Sachiko calling, I was wondering if Yumi was available?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but she already left for school, was there something you needed?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Sachiko took a breath of relief.

"No that was all, I was just making sure she left. The power went out and I just woke up. I don't have enough time to meet her this morning." Sachiko explained as Mrs. Fukuzawa nodded.

"Yes, same thing happened here. She figured it would be best just to meet you at school."

"Alright, thank you." Sachiko said as her maid came by and tapped her wrist.

"We have to get going!" She whispered as Sachiko said her goodbyes to Mrs. Fukuzawa and hung up the phone.

* * *

-**X-X-**

Sachiko gave a sigh of relief as she entered her classroom and looked up to the clock. _Just in time. _She thought as she made her way to her desk and went to set down her bag. Sachiko's eyes widened when she realized her bag wasn't in her hand where it should be.

"Sachiko, are you alright?" Rei asked as she came over and noticed Sachiko's expression.

"Fine, I just forgot my bag. I had to call Yumi this morning." Sachiko explained as Rei chuckled.

"So this is Yumi-chan's fault...or could you just not go another second without hearing her voice?" Rei asked.

"It's not like that. I usually pick her up and I woke up late. I had to call and make sure she wasn't waiting for me." Sachiko said as Rei grinned.

"You two are so cute together. . . It makes me wonder, when do you plan on putting a ring on her finger?" Rei asked as Sachiko paused a little surprised as she quickly glanced around to make sure no one had noticed what Rei said. "I was just kidding Sachiko, you don't have to look so nervous." Rei added a moment later to try and calm her.

Rei couldn't help but notice through the still lingering silence though that Sachiko seemed to be a little awkward about this question. After another minutes pause and Rei couldn't help but ask. "Sachiko you aren't really considering...proposing to her?"

Sachiko straightened her back as she took a deep breath and glanced to Rei quickly. Rei's eyes only went a little wide, she knew this hesitation as a way of Sachiko being unable to answer. Of course if her answer was a no then she probably wouldn't have had any trouble. "You're really considering this...aren't you?" Rei asked in amazement as Sachiko swallowed.

"What if I am?" Sachiko asked as she looked away from Rei slightly embarrassed.

Rei was speechless for a moment as she thought about Sachiko going down on one knee, she had always imagined someone proposing to Sachiko, not the other way around. "If you are, then I think it's great. I am just a little surprised." Rei admitted as Sachiko remained silent for a moment.

"You have to promise that this stays between us." Sachiko said as Rei nodded.

"Of course, who would I tell?" Rei asked as Sachiko looked at her knowingly. "Right, I will make sure Yoshino especially knows nothing of this."

"Don't forget Sei-sama. That woman has already caused me... THE MOVIE!" Sachiko panicked as she remembered it being in her bag, at home, with her mother, all day.

"The movie?" Rei asked as she saw Sachiko's expression turn to fear. "Dare I ask what the movie is?"

"No, i-it's nothing to worry about, I-I was just supposed to give it to Yumi today...and I forgot it at home." Sachiko said as Rei shrugged.

"We can always call your house and tell them to grab it for you. I'm sure your mother wouldn't have a problem with it." Rei explained as Sachiko put a hand over her mouth with wide eyes as she shook her head.

"That is a terrible idea. I think it's best we just drop this." Sachiko said as Rei pushed Sachiko's hand away from her mouth.

"Alright, Alright, it's a bad idea, I was just suggesting it." Rei said before thinking about it for a second. "Wait why is it a bad idea? What is the movie about?" She asked as the teacher walked in the room.

"Nothing! Class is starting you should take a seat." Sachiko said failing to hide the slight blush across her face.

Rei could only raise her eyebrow in suspicion as the teacher called for the students to take a seat. Thankfully Sachiko had been saved by the bell. Unfortunately now she wouldn't be able to take her mind off of the fact that the movie was at home or the idea of proposing.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Yumi smiled as the door to the council room opened and Sachiko walked in instantly meeting Yumi's eyes with her own. Touko rolled her eyes when she saw Sachiko's smile, everyone in the room had become familiar with this routine when the two saw each other.

"Good afternoon." Sachiko greeted as she took her seat and smiled at Yumi once more.

"You're actually here today!" Yoshino said excitedly as Rei covered her mouth with her hand going wide eyed.

Yumi blushed as she looked away from Yoshino and back to Sachiko who was keeping a calm expression even though she was blushing just as much as Yumi. "Yes, well. . ."

"You don't have to talk about it. Someone just has to learn to keep to themselves." Rei explained with a glare towards Yoshino who turned her head away pouting.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I must be getting home earlier today, if we could start the meeting now it would be appreciated." Touko said half lying, she really did have to get home, but at the same time she was trying to take the focus off of her Onee-sama and cousin.

Sachiko bowed her head to Touko with a thankful smile as Shimako took over with the meeting as usual. Touko looked back to Shimako a moment later as Sachiko started thinking about the rest of her day with Yumi. This particular meeting was about the play and from what she had read earlier, it wasn't very important, just some last minute things that she already knew.

These thoughts wouldn't last long though as she felt something hard touch the front of her leg. Sachiko quickly glanced to Yumi who seemed oblivious to anything as she listened to Shimako. That was until her leg met Sachiko's and she rubbed her shoe up and down Sachiko's leg gently. Yumi couldn't help but grin as she felt Sachiko jump a little at the sensation. Of course Sachiko noticed now that Yumi was trying hard not to grin and that was all she needed to start devising her own evil plan.

"A message has been sent home to all of our parents officially inviting them to the play on behalf of the school and the Yamayurikai. I'm sure they have already arrived, but according to the sheet I am supposed to mention this." Shimako explained to the rest of the Yamayurikai, at least the ones who were listening.

Sachiko and Yumi had been excluded from that list as they had a secret war under the table. Yumi could only flinch a little when she felt Sachiko's foot against her leg, she had been expecting this but the sudden touch had surprised her as she readjusted in her chair a little.

Touko glanced to Yumi as she shifted just out of habit, but immediately noticed that Sachiko and Yumi were sharing an equally guilty look. She would ignore this though and look back to Shimako, she knew that Sachiko and Yumi were probably just flirting in their own silent way. She left it alone figuring she wouldn't understand it completely until she herself experienced such things.

This action from Touko though went unnoticed to the dueling couple who were in their own world at this point. Yumi was still rubbing her leg against Sachiko's and enjoying every minute of it until she felt something she was not expecting.

Sachiko had been moving her foot closer and closer to the edge of Yumi's skirt and when Yumi finally felt Sachiko's foot between her legs she could help but jump and let out a small squeak all at once.

Yumi blushed deeply as she looked down to her lap embarrassed with everyone's eyes now on them. Sachiko could only clear her throat as she took her foot back and kept a calm expression. In other words, it was obvious the two were up to something.

Thankfully they would leave the two alone, the silence being enough of a scolding for the two to realize they should probably stop what they were doing. Unfortunately for Yumi, she had now caught Touko's full attention and it wouldn't take her long to glance over at Touko who was watching her with a raised eyebrow.

_Oh great, she probably thinks her Onee-sama is a pervert now. . . _Yumi thought as she felt Sachiko's foot lightly touch her leg again. Yumi remained still this time only swallowing when she felt her skirt lift a little with Sachiko's leg.

Sachiko grinned a little as she kept her eye's on Shimako keeping as normal as possible. It wouldn't take long for her to notice Touko giving her a displeased look like her mother would if she knew she was up to something when she was little. Sachiko took her eyes off of Touko just as quick as she put them on her, she knew what that look meant and Sachiko didn't want to listen.

Yumi knew this too and tried hard not to respond to Sachiko's foot climbing farther and father up her leg. It was a struggle to keep calm with Touko giving her and Sachiko knowing looks while trying to fight back her girlfriend.

"I think that sums up the meeting, does anyone have any questions?" Shimako asked as the girls looked around at one another noticing that Sachiko and Yumi still seemed oblivious to the conversation.

"How much do you think they listened to?" Noriko asked as they all watched Sachiko and Yumi stare at one another.

"Well judging by the fact that they are still unaware we are speaking to them. . . Probably nothing." Rei reasoned.

"Onee-sama." Touko finally said as Yumi and Sachiko broke eye contact and looked around at everyone quickly.

"Y-Yes, Touko-chan what is it?" Yumi asked deciding to ignore the looks she was receiving.

"Did you have any questions about what Shimako-sama said?" Touko asked as Yumi glanced to Shimako with a somewhat fearful look on her face making it apparent that she had no idea what was going on.

"No, I think I'm fine." Yumi said as she turned back to Sachiko making her smile. Sachiko wasn't the only one who could tell that Yumi hadn't payed attention, though she wasn't so innocent herself.

"If there are no questions, than I think we are done unless someone has something else?" Sachiko said as calmly as ever. Even though the rest of the girls knew she was just as guilty as her girlfriend she still could play it off pretty convincingly. "Alright, I think that is it then." Sachiko continued after waiting for a response for a moment. "If you will excuse us, I have to help Yumi study for an upcoming test."

Touko and the rest of the girls said their goodbyes as Sachiko and Yumi left the Rose Mansion. Touko could only smile at the thought of Yumi being tutored by Sachiko. It must be a dream come true for her Onee-sama especially since Sachiko was now her girlfriend.

"That's odd." Yoshino said as Shimako nodded.

"Yes, it is." Shimako replied as Rei raised an eyebrow.

"What is?"

"We don't have any tests coming up." Yoshino said as Shimako kept nodding in agreement. Touko's smile turned into a horrified look as she glanced over at Yoshino and Shimako.

Rei couldn't help but laugh. "It's alright, I don't think they were planning on studying much anyways. I swear those two should just get married already."

"M-Married?" Touko asked still horrified, she had never thought about the possibility of attending a wedding for Sachiko and Yumi.

"It's just a joke, calm down. I haven't seen a ring on either of their finger's yet." Rei teased as Touko shook the thought out of her head.

-x-

Sachiko grinned as soon as they were out of the gates of Lillian and able to talk a little as they headed towards her place. "Someone seems eager to study." Sachiko said as Yumi tried hard to keep a normal face.

"Of course, my studies are very important." Yumi replied with a quick glance towards her girlfriend. "Though I wasn't expecting that my studies would start early in front of my Petite Soeur." Yumi continued as Sachiko chuckled.

"I'm sure Touko-chan will be fine. I'm not worried about her knowing, she wouldn't tell my parents." Sachiko said as Yumi sighed.

"That's right we still have to tell your parents."

"Yes we will. I think after the play would be the best time. They will be together, we will be together and they will probably be in a better mood after the play." Sachiko said as Yumi thought about it for a second.

"I think that is a good idea, we will tell them after the play." Yumi said cheerfully though she knew that day would be very stressful for both of them. "For now, I think we should focus on my studies." She added as she felt Sachiko's hand brush against her backside. "S-Sachiko!"

Sachiko grinned as Yumi looked up to her panicked. "Sorry, Yumi. My hand slipped." Sachiko said as Yumi raised an eyebrow and nodded. She couldn't say anything though because even if she was embarrassed she had been thinking about her study session all day and it had been driving her slowly crazy.

"Alright, but you better be ready. I plan to ace this next test." Yumi said as Sachiko blushed a little.

* * *

-X-X-

Sachiko smiled once inside the large study room full of books and a large wooden desk in the center of the room. The room wasn't used too much, it was more of a personal library for the Ogasawara house, but every once in awhile when Sachiko needed to study hard she would come here.

"Sachiko, why are we in here. . .? Wouldn't your...bed...be more comfortable?" Yumi asked as she turned her beet red face away from Sachiko.

Sachiko glanced to her quickly with slightly wide eyes when she heard this. "Yes. . . My mother thinks we are studying though." Sachiko replied as she went over to the desk and turned to Yumi. "Besides, I think this desk is just big enough to support you, Yumi." She said in a more seductive matter as Yumi glanced over to her still embarrassed. "Come over here, Yumi. I assure you bed or desk. You will enjoy this."

Yumi couldn't help but grin a little when she got close to Sachiko. "No my love, I think today you will be the one enjoying this." Yumi said as she pulled Sachiko's waist close to her body and pulled her head in for a more aggressive kiss. She had been waiting for this all day and though Sachiko thought she would be in charge, Yumi had other plans. Today she wanted nothing more than to hear Sachiko call out her name.

Sachiko was taken by surprise at first, but what was a surprise turned into delight only moments later as her lips met Yumi's. She had been becoming more familiar with this side of Yumi and didn't plan on stopping her.

Sachiko gasped for air after a long deep kiss, but that didn't stop Yumi. She would take this time to explore further down Sachiko's body with her lips as she loosened Sachiko's scarf. Sachiko tilted her head back to allow Yumi more access to her neck, she loved what Yumi was doing to her and it would only take a moment for her scarf to be removed and her shirt to start lifting. Sachiko helped Yumi remove her own shirt before taking her for another kiss.

Yumi grinned slightly as she pulled Sachiko away form the desk they were leaning against and while still sharing lustful kisses lead her around to the single chair that was on the other side. Sachiko let out a gasp as Yumi pushed her back into the chair, but that surprise was soon replaced by awe as she watched Yumi remove her shirt and bra. Yumi grinned when she looked back at Sachiko, at this point she was pretty comfortable with being exposed to her lover.

Sachiko remained speechless as her eyes traveled up and down Yumi's body, a body that she had explored and claimed as her own.

"I think someone is enjoying this." Yumi said as she slowly made her way over to Sachiko, crawling onto her lap and wrapping her arms around Sachiko's neck.

"I could say the same for you." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled and went in for a kiss, sensations running wild in both girls as their bare skin touched ever so gently.

After a minute of Sachiko exploring Yumi's back with her hands the younger girl pulled away from the kiss with a smile. "You're right, but not as much as you are about to." Yumi said as she slowly removed herself from Sachiko's lap and went down to her knees. Sachiko's eye's widened when she felt Yumi start pulling on her skirt. She couldn't resist lifting her hips allowing Yumi to remove her skirt and underpants in one quick motion.

Yumi smiled as she placed a kiss on Sachiko's knee before making her way closer and closer to Sachiko's most delicate of places.

* * *

-X-X-

Sayako took a deep breath as she recalled the past days events, she still didn't want to believe her and Yumi had done such a thing. To calm her own suspicions about the two today she would offer them snacks while studying as a way to check on them.

She grabbed the tray of prepared snacks from the counter and started making her way towards the study trying hard not to think about her daughter calling out Yumi's name.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Sachiko's eye's went wide as she took a deep breath, Yumi still between her legs. "Yumi quick, my shirt."

"Sachiko, I brought some snacks, I hope I'm not disturbing." Sayako said as she pushed the door open and found Sachiko alone sitting at the desk. "Where is Yumi-chan?" Sayako asked as Sachiko swallowed in fear that her mother might walk around the desk and not only see that she was nude from the waist down, but also see that Yumi was nude under the desk.

"N-Not at all, Yumi...had to go to the bathroom." Sachiko said quickly as her heart started to race from her mother approaching the desk.

Sayako paused for a moment as she set the tray down, hearing Yumi's name from her daughter's lips again had brought back memories of the previous day. "Right. . . I-Is everything alright, you seem...panicked." Sayako said a moment later trying not to seem awkward in front of Sachiko.

"F-FINE!" Sachiko squealed as she felt Yumi's hand in between her legs.

Sayako took a step back as she gave Sachiko and awkward look. "A-Are you sure?"

Sachiko could only nod this time as she felt Yumi's fingers on her delicate spot, she was trying hard to keep her composure the best she could.

Sayako could see Sachiko was struggling a little, but with what she was unsure. "Is Yumi-chan staying for dinner?" Sayako asked as Sachiko felt a shiver run through her body, Yumi had gained complete access to her again. "Y-You're sure your alright?" Sayako asked again as she saw an almost intoxicated look on her daughter's face.

'Y-Yes, I'm fine." Sachiko breathed as she pushed Yumi's head back a little so she could think straight. "I'm pretty sure Yumi will be staying for dinner."

"Alright, I will tell the maid's." Sayako replied as she turned from Sachiko, glancing back just before closing the door to see her in that same intoxicated state she had been. _I wonder if she is sick or something, she looks out of it. _Sayako thought as she closed the door and made her way down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Sachiko's maid bowed once Sayako entered the kitchen. "Good afternoon, Ma'am. The mail just came." The maid explained as Sayako nodded and grab the pile of envelopes.

"Thank you. By the way Yumi-chan will be joining us for dinner." Sayako said as the maid nodded.

"I will prepare something for her also then. Did you need anything else?" The maid asked as Sayako shook her head, still looking through the mail.

An envelope with the Lillian logo on the front of it caught her eye. _A letter from the school?_ Sayako thought as she opened the envelope and read what it contained. "Do you know anything about Sachiko having a paper from her school about the upcoming play?" Sayako asked as the maid shook her head.

"No Ma'am. I haven't heard or seen any such paper."

"It says here that it was sent home with them already." Sayako explained as the maid thought about it.

"Perhaps she has it in her school bag?" The maid questioned as Sayako nodded.

"Yes, perhaps. I will go check it. There is no need to interrupt their studies, it's just ticket information." Sayako explained as she left the kitchen and started heading towards Sachiko's bedroom. Once inside she looked around the room for her bag, which she found laying next to her dresser. _Ah, there it is. According to this paper she already has it, so let's just take a quick look._

Sayako froze as she blinked a few times at the sight before her. All functions had stopped and she could only look on in horror at the video in front of her. Sayako swallowed as she grabbed the video and took it out of the bag ensuring that she was seeing right in the dark bag. Her surprise only grew bigger when she saw the handcuffs below the video. _T-This is. . . Lesbian Karma Sutra. . .? _Sayako swallowed. "It's porn."

Sayako shook her head as she grabbed the handcuffs and the video before leaving the room, the paper could wait. She would not allow such things into her house, especially if these things were brought in by her daughter.

Sayako's breathing became a little bit heavier as she approached the door, she wasn't sure what to think. Should she be mad, should she be confused, did this mean what she heard the other day really was Sachiko and Yumi making love? She wasn't sure, but she couldn't let this one go.

Sayako burst through the door to the study with a determined look on her face. "Sachiko, what is. . ." Sayako froze mid sentence as she saw Sachiko leaned back in the study chair completely nude with Yumi's head between her legs. Sachiko instantly sat up straight as she covered her bare chest only gaining more coverage when Yumi handed her a shirt.

Sayako had dropped the video and handcuffs as she stood paralyzed in the doorway.

"T-This isn't what it looks like." Sachiko tried to argue, but Sayako only shook her head still shocked.

"Both of you, put your clothes on and meet me in the living room in five minutes." Sayako said as she picked up the video and turned around to leave the room.

Sachiko covered her eyes with her hand as she mentally scolded herself. Yumi just remained on the floor unsure of what to do or say, they had both just been caught in the act.

"Sachiko. . ." Yumi said in a whisper as Sachiko turned to her, a fearful look on her face something Yumi was not used to seeing.

"We should get dressed, Yumi. My mother is expecting us." Sachiko said as Yumi nodded. Sachiko was truthfully scared to death but having Yumi with her was something she was thankful for.

It was only a couple minutes later that Sachiko and Yumi slowly made their way into the living room with their heads down.

"Take a seat." Sayako said in a somewhat demanding voice as the two girls went over and sat down. Once they were seated though, Sayako wasn't sure what to say, she still wasn't sure if she should be upset or confused or both. "I think you have some explaining to do." She finally said as she glanced down to the video and handcuffs she had on the table separating them.

"What is there to explain?" Sachiko asked hesitantly as she lifted her head stopping when she saw the video on the table before her mother.

"I think you could start with explaining exactly what you and your Petite Soeur were doing in there. I can't say that is very sisterly behavior." Sayako said as Sachiko swallowed.

"It wasn't." Sachiko agreed, she knew now that she would have to tell her mother. She couldn't escape this time, she had been caught and feeling Yumi sitting next to her made her think about what she really wanted. "Yumi is my girlfriend. You weren't supposed to see that." Sachiko admitted as Sayako stayed quiet, she had a feeling this was the case.

"I'm sorry, it was my idea." Yumi tried to argue for Sachiko's sake.

Sayako took a deep breath as she looked at the two girls who looked to scared for words. "It doesn't really matter whose idea it was. You both participated." Sayako reminded Yumi as she looked to Sachiko. "How long has this been going on?"

"Awhile." Sachiko responded weakly as she looked at the table still nervous.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sayako asked as Sachiko shrugged.

"We planned on telling you after the play." Yumi said as Sayako sighed.

"Do your parents know?" Sayako asked with her attention now on Yumi.

"Yes. . . Something similar happened at my house." Yumi said as Sayako looked at Sachiko surprised.

"You did this at Yumi-chan's house?" Sayako asked before shaking her head. "Don't answer that, I don't want to know how many times you two have done such things."

"Am I in trouble?" Sachiko asked as Sayako took a deep breath.

"Yes." Sayako answered firmly as Sachiko put her head down. "I don't want this type of movie in my house, I am quite surprised that you two would even consider watching something like this."

"It's not ours." Yumi argued as Sayako raised an eyebrow. "It was a...gift from Sei-sama. We haven't watched it." Yumi explained as Sayako sighed.

"I guess I will have to have a talk with her the next time I see her then. As for you two. . . I think we should talk with your father about your relationship."

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko and Yumi followed Sayako down the hallway towards her father's office, they both knew Touro could be strict and feared what he might say. Sachiko let out a nervous sigh as her mother knocked on the door to his office.

"Come in." Touro said as the double doors opened and Sayako bowed before entering with Sachiko and Yumi. "What is going on? You two look scared." Touro noticed when Sachiko and Yumi came to a stop a few feet in front of his desk.

"I think they have something to tell you." Sayako mentioned as she walked around the desk to Touro's side.

"Oh? What did you need to say?" Touro asked as he looked to Sachiko and Yumi.

Sachiko lifted her head and as soon as she saw her father she became speechless. Instead of putting her head back down though she instead grabbed Yumi's hand and took a deep breath. "F-Father, I know this isn't something you want to hear from your only daughter." Sachiko started as she took another breath to keep her nerves in check. "The truth is though that I am in love with Yumi." Sachiko said as her father sat back in his chair a little surprised.

"Y-Your a lesbian?" Touro asked a moment later as Sachiko hesitantly nodded.

"If it means staying with Yumi then yes." Sachiko replied as Touro looked to his wife.

"How did you find out?"

Sayako paused for a moment trying to figure out how to say it nicely. "Let's just say your daughter is not a virgin anymore."

Touro's eyes went a little wide as he nodded, Sayako must have caught them. "I see. . . Sachiko are you sure about your decision?"

Sachiko squeezed Yumi's hand tighter as she took another deep breath. "Yes, more sure than I've ever been. I love Yumi and want to be with her, she is the only one for me. If this doesn't please you I would be happy to throw away my name as an Ogasawara."

Touro glanced down at his desk considering Sachiko's words very carefully with a serious look on his face. "What about you Yumi-chan?" Yumi glanced from Sachiko to Touro and took a deep breath.

"S-Sir, I love your daughter. I'll do whatever it takes to be with her." Yumi said as Touro glanced to his wife briefly before going back to Yumi.

"Would you throw away your name to be with her?" Touro asked a moment later as Yumi glanced to Sachiko, Sayako, and finally back to Touro.

"Yes sir, though my name doesn't mean much." Yumi admitted a little confused as Touro smiled slightly.

"I think you misunderstand me Yumi-chan. I don't care for the meaning of your family name, I care only for my daughter's happiness. . . If you accept my offer than you would be throwing away your old name and claiming a new one." Touro explained as Sachiko and Yumi looked at each other confused.

"If that means I can stay with her, I'll do it. I don't care what the name is." Yumi said confidently as Touro's smile grew bigger.

"Then how about changing it to Ogasawara Yumi?" Touro asked as Yumi and Sachiko blinked a few times.

"O-Ogasawara. . .? Sir?" Yumi asked still confused by what he was asking.

"Yes, I think it fits quite well. I think it's a small price to pay to be my daughter's bride don't you think?" Touro asked as Sachiko covered her mouth in surprise as Yumi remained silent for a moment.

"Y-You mean. . .?"

"Yes, Yumi-chan. I mean marriage." Touro answered before she could finish her confused ramblings. "That is if Sachiko wants to take your hand in marriage of course."

Sachiko swallowed as she wiped a small tear from her eye and nodded. Touro smiled as Sachiko made her way around his desk to give him a big hug. "Thank you, Dad. You don't know how much this means to me." Sachiko said as Touro motioned Yumi to come over with his free hand.

"It's the least I can do for my daughter. I've seen the way that girl has changed you Sachiko. You are lucky to find a life partner at such a young age." Touro explained as Yumi joined them. "Welcome to the family, Yumi."

"Not yet." Sachiko said as the hug broke apart and Yumi and Touro looked at her confused. Sachiko took Yumi's hand and gathered her wits as she went down on one knee and looked up at Yumi. "Yumi, I know this may seem odd at a moment like this and I don't have a ring just yet, but I want to do this the proper way. . . So...Fukuzawa Yumi, will you marry me?" Sachiko asked as Yumi smiled brightly.

"Yes, Sachiko. I will." Yumi responded as she helped Sachiko up to her feet before sharing a kiss with her. "I will marry you, Sachiko."

Sachiko smiled as she held Yumi in her arms, she couldn't even imagine how getting caught doing such a thing would turn into her proposing to Yumi.

"I think we have some preparations to do." Touro said as Yumi looked to him with a frown.

"I think it will have to wait. My parent's should know about this first." Yumi explained with a sigh. "I don't think they are going to take it lightly."

Sayako smiled as she reached out and put her hand on Yumi's shoulder. "I don't think you have to worry about that Yumi-chan. We've already talked with your parents about this."

"Y-You mean, you knew?" Sachiko asked in surprise as Sayako shrugged.

"I may have known about these plans, but we weren't going to bring them up until you told us. I never expected to find you two engaged in such activities today. This all just kind of happened, but like we discusses when you tell us we would bring this up. You two have been keeping this far too long." Sayako explained as Sachiko and Yumi blushed.

"My parents are alright with it?" Yumi asked as Sayako nodded.

"I can't say they weren't surprised, but they said they had a feeling this would come up sooner or later and that when it did you had their blessings." Sayako replied.

"Why don't you two go celebrate." Touro said as Sayako cleared her throat.

"With your clothes on." Sayako added as Sachiko and Yumi nodded through their embarrassment.

"Come, Yumi. We should gather our friends. I can't wait to tell them that you will be my bride."

Sayako smiled as she watched Sachiko and Yumi leave the office hand in hand, excitement evident in the air. _I suppose their punishment can wait until tomorrow. . ._

* * *

A/N: There it was, I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter I was hoping to have a surprise with. I possibly could have done the ending better on Sayako's part, but I am quite happy with it. Touro's part had changed quite a bit, he had always known though and when I was posting the first chapter of part 2 I had started thinking about what his reaction should be. Through awesome people on FF and my desire to write the proposal this came into play and I just could resist. I guess it was one last surprise for the surprise haha. (Lame I know :D) _  
_

Anyways as always when I finish up a story I feel sad and happy, I really hope you enjoyed this and weren't put off by the M stuff. (I'm interested to see the reviews for this chapter even though I know it's child's play compared to some other stories :x) I hope to have something posted on this new story soon, but I will be busy with work for the rest of the week then a christmas party on the weekend followed by my birthday on Tuesday the 18th. I also want to take my time on this next one because it's kind of a mix of everything I love about these stories. That being said, I have a feeling it's going to be a longer one, hopefully I learned my mistakes from it started in her dreams.

Thanks for all your continued support to those who review and send PM's it means a lot and really inspires me to keep going.


End file.
